The Mission Veda Never Saw Coming
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Tieria comes down with the flu and all craziness breaks loose on the Ptolemaios. How will everyone, especially Tieria, deal with an outbreak of influena? Sorta Tieria/Lockon.
1. Veda's Not Gonna to Help You

Konnichiwa Minna-san! Ex-Shark-Virtue is back with another Gundam 00 fic! This is a result of boredom so yeah, it's probably not the best. It's also my first attempt at a humor fic so go easy on me! Aside from that enjoy this little fic. Takes place during season one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or the characters I'm just borrowing them with Veda's permission.

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter One: Veda's not gonna help you

It was any ordinary morning on the Ptolemaios. As usual Allelujah cooked the simple meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. Allelujah usually made breakfast because Lockon was never up early enough and as for the two youngest, they weren't allowed to touch any of the appliances in the kitchen, especially the stove. Setsuna usually ate in silence and would only speak when spoken to. The youngest would substitute the sausage and bacon for toast and some sugary cereal that would usually earn a disapproving glare and on some occasions a lecture from Tieria.

Lockon would normally be the last person to enter the dining room. He usually entered the room about half an hour after everyone else and he would usually receive a cheerful good morning, a monotone 'morning, and a stern glare. Tieria would usually be the first one up in the morning. The second one up would find him sitting at the table reading some long winded and probably boring book while sipping black coffee he had made. The coffee maker was the only thing he was allowed to operate in the kitchen, the rest of the crew wasn't crazy enough to deprive the boy of his daily caffeine. However on this morning it was his absence that proved that it was not going to turn out to be a normal day.

"Yo," Lockon called as he entered the room about twenty minutes late

"Good Morning!" Allelujah called

"'Morning," Setsuna muttered without looking up from his food

"Oi, we're missing one," Lockon said, "Where's Tieria's almost audible glare?"

"He wasn't here when I got here," Allelujah said, "And he hasn't showed up yet."

"Really?" Lockon asked as he grabbed his breakfast, "I hope he's alright. He wasn't really acting like himself last night."

"Didn't he go to bed really early?" Allelujah asked

"Yeah," Lockon said, "The kid was practically passing out at supper last night. I hope he's not coming down with something." At that moment the door opened, "Well speak of the devil," he said, "Good morning sunshine."

Tieria didn't answer he just grabbed the last tray. He took a seat next to Lockon then put his head down on the table.

Lockon and Allelujah looked at each other, "Do you feel alright?" Lockon asked

"I'm just tired!" Tieria snapped

Sensing that Tieria was probably not in the best mood, Setsuna abandoned his cereal and left the room without a word.

"Lockon," Allelujah said, "You're in charge of the clean up today." Allelujah said as he too headed for the door. He also fell victim to one of Tieria's sleep deprivation induced bad moods.

"Alright," Lockon called, "I know." He then turned to Tieria, "What's wrong?" He noticed that the boy hadn't even looked at his breakfast yet. "You haven't touched your food yet."

"I'm not very hungry," Tieria said softly as he removed his glasses and put his head back down. He had such a bad headache that even with his glasses on, his vision wasn't straightening out.

Lockon sighed and started cleaning up from breakfast, "Are you going to eat this?" he asked

Tieria shook his head and rested it against the table again. He didn't feel right. It seemed as though his body temperature wouldn't regulate. One minute he was warm the next minute he was cold. His head and the rest of his body ached with a dull almost throb. He had gotten over twelve hours of sleep but yet it felt like he hadn't slept in several days. Veda hadn't really given him an answer; in fact, Veda hadn't given him an answer at all.

"Tieria this isn't like you," Lockon sighed, "We have a mission today, you need to eat something."

"I said I wasn't hungry!" Tieria snapped

Lockon sighed again and picked up Tieria's completely untouched breakfast, "I'm putting this in the fridge in case you get hungry later," He said as Tieria looked up from the table and it was then when Lockon noticed the faint pink tint to the boy's normally fair skin. /He really doesn't look well/ He thought as he abandoned his work and walked up to Tieria, "Tieria, are you really feeling alright?"

"It's just a headache," Tieria said softly

"Tieria lift your head a bit," Lockon said, "I can't hear what you're saying."

Tieria lifted his head and before he could say anything, Lockon placed his hand to the boy's forehead, "Lockon…what are you…"

"You're a bit hot," Lockon said as he placed his lips to the boy's forehead just to be sure, "No wonder…"

"This had better not be some perverted joke of yours!" Tieria yelled ignoring the pounding headache he had.

"Does it look like I'm trying to be perverted?" Lockon asked as he frowned, "Tieria, you're not well."

"What?"

"Shh," Lockon said as he placed his index finger to Tieria's lips, "Haro check his temperature."

"Thirty-eight point three, thirty-eight point three," The small robot chirped

"It's rather high…" Lockon said

"Lockon Stratos!" Tieria roared, "I am not in the mood for your jokes today!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Tieria snapped. He was beginning to regret yelling like that, his headache had increased ten-fold and was now accompanied with lightheadedness.

"Tieria, I have proof that you have a fever," Lockon said, "Tell the truth. How do you feel?"

Tieria sighed, "Lockon, I don't know what's wrong with me." He muttered, "I even went to Veda about it and she couldn't give me an answer."

One of Lockon's eyebrows went up at Tieria's comment, "Aside from the headache and fever, what other symptoms do you have?"

"I can't get comfortable," He said softly as he put his head on his arms, "It's too warm with my sweater on but I'm cold when I take it off…And…I don't know…I'm just achy."

"Tieria," Lockon said, "The problem you're experiencing right now is called the common cold. My advice, since Veda couldn't give you any, go back to bed, sleep for the rest of the day and keep yourself hydrated."

"But we have a mission today," Tieria said

"You're gonna have to sit this one out, Tieria" Lockon said, "Today you need to focus on getting some rest so you feel better."

"But…"

"Tieria Erde," Lockon said, "Colds are not something you mess around with. They may not seem like much at first but they can get pretty bad, pretty quick. If you sortie today and get sicker we'll run into problems if you can't fight in a major battle later on." He put his hand on Tieria's back, "Do you really think you're feeling well enough to sortie?"

"I think I could hold out," Tieria said

Lockon sighed, "Let me inform you as to what can happen if you do sortie today," he said, "If you head out today your fever will spike, probably mid-battle too. Tieria think about what might happen to you if you pass out in the middle of the mission. We'll be on earth today, there's nothing preventing the Virtue from crashing if you lose consciousness. You could also miss-fire and hit one of us instead. And not to mention the downed Virtue would be an easy target for the enemy to either take out or capture. You'll put the entire mission and yourself at a serious risk."

Tieria sighed as he thought about what Lockon had just said, "I guess you're right." He muttered as he put his glasses back on.

"Tieria," Lockon called, "Get some rest you'll feel better."

Tieria nodded then walked out of the room, "Lockon…"

"What is it?" Lockon asked, "Do you want me to help you?"

"No," Tieria said, "It's nothing."

"I'll be there in a bit to check up on you." Lockon called. He sighed, /This can't be a good sign/ He thought, /I got Tieria to not only agree to go to bed for the rest of the day, I got him to agree to sit out a mission as well. He must really be feeling sick/

"Lockon, what's wrong? Lockon, what's wrong?" Haro asked

"I'm just wondering what we're going to do with that kid," Lockon said

"Who knows? Who knows?" Haro chirped

"Well come on we should go inform Ms. Sumeragi about this," Lockon said

"Roger, Roger," Haro responded

* * *

Sumeragi was confused, Veda's first mission plan had Tieria covering most of the fire power. But the most recent plan didn't include Tieria at all. So now she was faced with the task of breaking the news to the most stubborn Meister.

"Ms. Sumeragi,"

"Lockon," She said, "What is it?"

"I have a request to keep Tieria from launching today," He said

"Why?" Sumeragi asked as she turned away from her work. Perhaps Lockon knew the reason behind Veda's change.

"He's not feeling so well at the moment," Lockon said

"Tieria's sick?" Sumeragi asked as she stood up, "What is it? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon said, "He's running a mid-grade fever. So I've sent him to bed for the day, not that he'll listen to me but it's worth a try."

"So that's why Veda changed her plan…" Sumeragi said, "How high is his fever?"

"Thirty-eight point three," Lockon said, "It could be just be a cold, but you never know."

"Are you going to go check on him?" Sumeragi asked

"Yeah," Lockon said

"Alright," She said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Lockon walked up to Tieria's room, knocked on the door and when there was no response he let himself in. "Tieria?" He asked quietly in case the boy was asleep. He looked over at the bed and saw that Tieria had indeed taken his advice. /Good, he's resting/ He thought as he placed his hand on the boy's forehead

"Lockon," Sumeragi said, "Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Lockon responded, "He's also agreed to sit the mission out."

Sumeragi bit her lip, "I think I'm going to have Moreno-san examine him later," She said, "I don't think he's come down with just a cold."

"Well there is the possibility that the kid's never been sick before," Lockon said, "That would make him feel sicker than he actually is."

"I know but…I don't think a cold would be enough to get Tieria to decide to sleep rather than sortie. Plus, last night he did mention something about not feeling well when I asked him why he was turning in so early." She said, "I think he might have come down with the flu."

"He's not going to like that much," Lockon said as he placed a cool damp cloth to Tieria's forehead, "He's not a big fan of the heat and if I remember correctly, he has a bad tolerance for it as well."

Sumeragi sighed, "He's in for a rough night."

* * *

A few hours later Tieria woke to his alarm and for the first time ever he contemplated turning the alarm off and going back to sleep. He felt awful, the three hour or so nap that he had taken had done nothing to yield the pounding headache, aches or the exhaustion that he felt. He slowly sat up and a small cloth fell off his forehead, /Lockon must have been here while I was asleep/ He thought. He then went to stand and his head swam so bad it nearly brought him to his knees, /Maybe this isn't such a good idea/ He thought as he put his hand to his head and shut his eyes.

Once the dizzy spell passed Tieria walked to the door and found a note taped to it. He put his glasses on and struggled to read Lockon's messy handwriting

"_Tieria don't bother coming to the mission briefing, you won't be heading out today. Just get some rest. Lockon."_

Tieria took the note and walked out of his room.

* * *

"Allelujah and Setsuna will cover Lockon as he completes the main objective," Sumeragi said, "Any questions?"

"But what about Tieria?" Allelujah asked, "Where is he anyway?"

"Tieria won't be-" Sumeragi started

"I'm…right here," Tieria muttered as he entered the room holding on to the door frame for support

"Tieria!" Lockon and Sumeragi exclaimed

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lockon asked as he approached the boy.

"I wanted…to know…what your note…meant..." Tieria muttered as he sank to his knees from exhaustion. He had slept so much, why was he so tired?

"You were taken off the mission plan," Lockon said as he knelt beside Tieria and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "You can't pilot in your condition."

"But Veda…"

"Has also taken you off the mission plan," Sumeragi said as she too knelt down next to Tieria, "Just go back to bed and sleep okay? Lockon will you bring him back to his room?"

"I was planning to," Lockon said as he slowly helped Tieria stand.

"Get some rest, Tieria," Sumeragi called as the two left the room. "Does that answer your question?"

"I've never seen Tieria act like that," Allelujah asked, "Is he sick?"

"Yes, he's running a fever," Sumeragi said, "Which is why…"

"Is he stupid!?" The tall Meister interrupted

Sumeragi and Setsuna turned and stared at Allelujah to find that his gray eye was covered revealing a gold one. "What the hell was he thinking getting out of bed in such a condition?"

"Don't say that Hallelujah!" Allelujah exclaimed, "Give Tieria a break."

"Give Tieria a break," Hallelujah mocked, "You're pathetic! You're too soft on people. A gentle personality won't get you shit Allelujah. You need to toughen up you little girl."

"Hallelujah, I can't stand you," Allelujah whined

"Just as I can't stand your whiny crybaby act!"

"Enough!" Sumeragi yelled before the argument could continue, "Can we please get back to the mission briefing?"

"Sorry," Allelujah said sheepishly, "I really can't control him."

"Well as I was saying," Sumeragi said, "Tieria is sick and will not be heading out today. Veda has taken him off the mission plan therefore we will have to try our best with only three Gundams today."

* * *

"Tieria you need to take it easy," Lockon said as the boy got back in bed, "You're going to get sicker if you continue doing this."

"I…wanted to go…to the…mission briefing…" Tieria gasped. Why was he having so much trouble breathing? Was this one of the symptoms?

"You already agreed to sit out the mission," Lockon said, "So why did you want to go to the mission briefing?"

"So I…could know…what was going…to happen…" Tieria gasped

Lockon sighed, "Don't worry about it," He said as he placed a damp cloth to the boy's forehead, "Just rest."

"What is the cloth for?" Tieria asked as his breathing finally eased a bit.

"It's to help keep you comfortable," Lockon said, "And it's also an attempt to lower your fever. Now stop asking so many questions and get some sleep. You need more sleep when you're sick. I'll be back to check on you later."

Tieria sat up as Lockon left the room, /If Lockon won't tell me what's going to happen, I'll have Veda tell me/

* * *

Lockon walked back to the briefing room.

"Is he back in bed?" Sumeragi asked

"Yeah," Lockon said, "And I think you're right about him having the flu."

Sumeragi sighed, "Of all the people to get if first, why did it have to be Tieria," She said, "The first one to come down with something always gets it the worst."

"Who knows maybe the kid has a strong immune system," Lockon said,

"I highly doubt it," Sumeragi said, "He may have avoided it the first time around but that was only because he didn't talk to anyone at that time."

Lockon sighed, "You do realize that he's probably going to need around the clock care if he does get as sick as you say, right?" He said, "Tieria is…let's just say, easily confused. He's probably confused as to what he's feeling, he'll probably end up freaking out when his fever spikes later, which will probably only make him sicker. I'm willing to watch him at night if you can find someone to watch him during the day."

"I think I'll have Christina and Feldt watch him during the day," Sumeragi said, "If it is the flu, I want to isolate it as much as I can. I know that Allelujah will probably help out as well, if I can keep Setsuna and Tieria away from each other then I won't end up with four sick pilots."

"Setsuna tries to avoid Tieria anyway," Lockon said, "But what happens when he comes into contact with the rest of us who are caring for Tieria? In such closed quarters the flu will be hard to isolate."

Sumeragi sighed, "I can still try," She said, "I'll talk to Chris and Feldt about watching him when the rest of you sortie."

"That sounds like a plan, Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon said as he turned to leave, "Well I'm going to check up on Tieria and make sure he has everything he needs."

"Let me know if he gets worse," Sumeragi called.

"I will."

* * *

Tieria leaned up against one of the walls as he tried to make his way to Veda's terminal. /Why…why am I so exhausted and weak?/ He thought as he let himself slide down the wall as low as the low gravity environment would allow him. /I shouldn't be so tired, I've slept so much today/ He then slowly pulled himself to a standing position and floated forward a bit, /Veda's terminal is only a little farther/ He could feel the intense fatigue and weakness taking it's hold on his body as his vision began dimming. He could hear two voices calling out to him in the distance but he didn't care, all he felt like doing was sleeping. And that's what his body was going to force him to do whether he wanted to or not.

/_Tieria! What are you doing out of bed?/_

_/Allelujah you found him? Tieria you're supposed to be resting/_

"Why…I…I don't…understand this…Veda…help me…"

/_Tieria!/_

* * *

Lockon walked to Tieria's room and found that the door was slightly ajar. He peered inside and found that Tieria was not in his bed like he was supposed to be.

"Dammit Tieria," He swore, "Where the hell did you run off to this time?" Then something clicked in his mind, "Veda," He said, "I bet you any money the kid went to Veda again. Haro, you know where Veda's terminal is right?"

"I know, I know," Haro chirped

"Alright then," Lockon said, "You lead the way. I've got a feeling that Tieria's around there."

"Roger, roger,"

* * *

Allelujah was on his way to the kitchen to make lunch when he found Tieria in one of the hallways.

"Tieria!" Allelujah called, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Allelujah you found him?" Lockon called as he too entered the hallway, "Tieria, you're supposed to be resting."

"Why…" The purple haired boy muttered as his fever glazed garnet eyes struggled to stay open, "I…I don't…understand this…Veda…help me…"

"Tieria!" Allelujah and Lockon called as they watched Tieria's body become limp as he lost consciousness

"Dammit kid," Lockon swore as he pulled the unconscious boy to the floor. "He's gotten warmer, Haro temperature check."

"Thirty-eight point six, thirty-eight point six."

"That's rather high," Allelujah said, "Do you need me to get anything?"

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Get me a cold compress, a cloth soaked in cold water is fine, and some water for him to drink."

"I'll be right back," Allelujah called as he headed

Lockon nodded and turned to the boy resting on his lap, "Hey, Tieria," He called softly, "Wake up. Come on kid, wake up."

Tieria stirred a bit then opened his eyes, "Lockon…"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing out of bed?" He asked

"I wanted to ask Veda what was going to happen today," Tieria replied softly as he shut his eyes. He was absolutely exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry about that?" Lockon said

"Lockon," Tieria muttered, "Why do I feel so weak and exhausted?"

"Because you're sick Tieria," Lockon said, "And when you get sick your body uses most of your energy to fight off whatever the illness might be."

"Lockon," Allelujah called as he entered the hall again, "Is he awake?"

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Can you sit up a bit Tieria? We want you to have something to drink."

"Is there anything in it?" Tieria asked

"No," Allelujah said as he handed the bottle to Tieria, "It's just water." Tieria took the water bottle and took a sip, "See, it's just water." Allelujah looked over at Lockon, "We should get him back to his bed."

"Let him rest for a few minutes," Lockon said as he held the damp cloth to Tieria's forehead

"We have to get going soon," Allelujah said, "And it looks like he's about to fall asleep again."

Lockon nodded and helped Tieria stand, "Alright," he said as he tried to help Tieria stand. Lockon sighed, the boy was being less then cooperative. "Come on Tieria," He said as he tried to pull the boy to his feet, "Allelujah, could you help me?"

The two taller Meisters ended up having to physically lift Tieria off the floor, "Do you now understand why you need to stay in bed Tieria?" Allelujah asked

Tieria nodded and rested up against Lockon, "Please," He muttered, "Take me to the bridge."

"Oh no," Lockon said, "The only place you're going is back to your bed. Even if we took you to the bridge, you'd probably be no help. At the point you're at, you'd only pass out and sleep through the entire operation."

By the time Lockon and Allelujah had gotten Tieria back to his room the boy had fallen back to sleep. Lockon gently placed the sleeping Meister back in his bed.

"Is Sumeragi-san going to do something about this?" Allelujah asked, "I don't think he has a cold, he seems to be much sicker than that."

"Ms. Sumeragi thinks he may have the flu," Lockon said, "She's going to have Moreno-san examine him later."

"Good," Allelujah said as he and Lockon left the room, "I hope he's alright."

"I know," Lockon said, "I don't think the kid's ever been sick before."

* * *

About an hour later Feldt and Christina stood outside Tieria's room

"Erde-san," Christina called, "May we come in?"

"Chris, he's probably sleeping," Feldt said as she carried a tray of food, "Lockon said that he has a rather high fever."

"Erde-san," Christina said as she opened the door,

"Christina Sierra," He said softly

"Lockon told us to bring you something to eat," She said, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Tieria said as he sat up

"Lockon told us to make sure you eat something," Feldt said as she put the tray on the bed,

"Are they on the mission?" Tieria asked

"Yeah," Feldt said, "Lichty and Lasse are making sure things go smoothly."

Tieria sighed and took a small bite of a cracker, "I'm really not hungry," He said, "I'm not feeling well and I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Christina said, "We'll leave this here for you." She then placed the tray on the bedside table, "Sleep well Erde-san."

Feldt looked at Tieria as she left the room, "I can see why Lockon is so worried about him," She said

"Feldt-chan, what's wrong?" Christina asked

"It's nothing," Feldt said,

"Well come on," Christina said, "We should get back to the bridge."

"I want to stay here and make sure he's alright," Feldt said

"Alright," Christina said

* * *

Several hours later, Joyce Moreno docked on the Ptolemaios.

"I glad you could make it Moreno-san," Sumeragi said

"Your transmission seemed kind of panicked and urgent so I got here as fast as I could," Joyce said, "Alright so who am I going to be examining today, Setsuna, Lockon or Allelujah?"

"Actually it's Tieria, today," Sumeragi said, "He's been running a fever all day."

"Really?" Joyce asked, "In the years I've known him Tieria has never once gotten sick."

Sumeragi and Joyce entered Tieria's room where Lockon and Feldt were sitting in front of the boy's bed.

"He's not waking up," Feldt said softly as she returned the cloth to Tieria's forehead

"That's fine," Joyce said as he began the exam, "His lungs are clear so right now there's no threat of pneumonia. His pulse is a little bit quick but that's to be expected, his temperature…thirty-eight point seven. Did he complain of any other symptoms?"

"He was complaining of a headache, fatigue, chills, and aches earlier today," Lockon said

"Has he eaten anything?" Joyce asked

"No," Lockon said, "He wasn't hungry at breakfast and he wouldn't eat the lunch that Feldt and Christina brought here for him."

Joyce nodded, "Alright," he said, "I'm going to say that he has come down with the flu. All missions are off limits until his fever comes down. I want him on bed rest but if he needs a change of atmosphere, I will permit him to take short walks as long as he is accompanied by someone else."

"Can we give him fever reducers if it gets bad?" Sumeragi asked

"No," Joyce said, "Fever reducers only work for about four hours and when they wear off it will only make him feel sicker. I just want bed rest and plenty of fluids for him. Call me if his fever stays above forty for more then two days, if he starts having trouble breathing, or if he still has a fever after seven days."

Sumeragi nodded, "Thank you for coming out here," She said

"Keep him hydrated," Joyce said, "I don't really care if he won't eat much. I can expect that he's not going to feel much like eating. As long as he drinks plenty of water or juice it will be fine if he doesn't eat much. Well I have to get going, keep me updated Sumeragi."

"I will," She said, "Thank you again."

"So he does have the flu," Lockon said, "He is not going to fare well tonight."

Sumeragi sighed, "Which is why we're going to let him sleep now," She said, "Because I have a feeling he's not going to sleep much tonight."

* * *

So what did you think? Like I said I was bored when I wrote this. I know it's probably a lame attempt at humor but as my other fics will show, humor is not my strong suit. I'll try to make it funnier and I'm open to suggestions so let me know if you have any. Until next time!

_Ex-Shark-V-005_


	2. Trying to Make it Through the Night

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back with a second (and hopefully funnier) chapter. I apologize again for my lack of humor with the first chapter but I think I've got that little problem solved (for now anyways). Well aside from that, I've got nothing more to say so after the disclaimer (which I hate writing but I don't wanna get sued. I'm a college student I've got no money anyways) you can start reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter two: Trying to Make it Through the Night

Tieria woke to a soft conversation between two people. He could make out what they were saying but he didn't feel like opening his eyes.

/So he wouldn't eat?/

/No/

/Oh well, Dr. Moreno said not to worry about it too much and it's probably for the best. The kid doesn't exactly have a strong stomach/

Tieria slowly opened his eyes and saw two blurry figures standing over his bed, "Lockon…" he whispered

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"The mission…" Tieria muttered

"Went off without a hitch," Lockon said as he placed his hand on Tieria's forehead, "So don't worry."

"What time is it?" Tieria asked as he sat up a bit rubbing his eyes.

"It's nearly eight thirty at night," Lockon said

"I've been asleep that long?" Tieria asked

"Yeah," Lockon said, "You've been out like a light for nearly seven hours. You had us really worried."

"Moreno-san came to check on you while you were asleep," Feldt said, "He said you've come down with the flu. All missions are off limits until your fever is completely down,"

"But…"

"Sorry Tieria," Lockon said, "You're on bed rest for at least a week. Are you hungry at all?"

"No," Tieria muttered. He really wasn't feeling well. His body ached and his stomach was sick.

Lockon sighed and handed Tieria a water bottle, "Here," He said, "Dr. Moreno said to keep yourself hydrated."

Tieria took the water bottle, "Did Setsuna follow orders?"

Lockon laughed, "Dear god kid," he said, "Worry about yourself for once. Don't worry everything went according to plan."

"Lockon is he awake yet?" Sumeragi asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "He just woke up."

"Good," Sumeragi said as she walked up to the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't understand this whole "being sick" thing," he said

Sumeragi sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain to someone who has never been sick before.

"It's sorta like when a computer gets infected by a virus," Lockon said, "And the symptoms you're experiencing now are what happens when the anti-virus software starts getting rid of the thing. Only with humans it's known as getting sick and the symptoms are what happens when your immune system starts killing whatever you've come down with. Do you understand now?"

"I guess," Tieria said as he shut his eyes and sighed.

"Tieria," Sumeragi said, "Why don't you get some more sleep, you look exhausted."

"I have a lot to do tonight," Tieria said as he tried to get out of bed but Lockon stopped him, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Tieria," Lockon said, "Whatever you have to do is going to have to wait until you're feeling better."

"You really should rest," Sumeragi said, "You're probably not going to sleep well tonight."

Tieria sighed as the fatigue and weakness started to sneak up on him again. He had so much to do but he didn't feel like doing anything at all. "This thing I have, can others get it?" he asked softly.

"We're not going to know until some else comes down with it," Lockon said, "But there is a possibility that someone will come down with what you have."

"Then what are you doing in my room," Tieria said, "You shouldn't be near me."

"We can't do that Tieria," Feldt said as she brushed some of Tieria's hair out of his face, "Someone has to take care of you."

"We've all been sick before Tieria," Lockon said, "It's not a big deal to us."

Tieria sighed as his body began giving in to the fatigue against his will.

"Get some sleep," Sumeragi said as she eased Tieria back against the bed, "Don't worry about anything else."

Tieria nodded and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

"You guys can leave," Lockon said after about an hour, "I'll watch him for the rest of the night."

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "If you need anything give me a call."

Lockon nodded as Sumeragi and Feldt went to leave the room. He then sighed as he turned to Tieria. /I hope he doesn't get too bad tonight/ He thought as Tieria's breathing started to quicken.

* * *

Lockon knew that Tieria was in for a rough night. The boy was sleeping restlessly and his breathing was quick and pant-like. /He sounds like he's in pain/ Lockon thought as he placed a cold cloth on the boy's forehead and to his dismay he found a pair of fever glazed garnet eyes looking up at him.

"Lockon…" Tieria said in a hoarse whisper

"Hey," Lockon said, "What are you doing awake?"

"I can't sleep," Tieria whispered, "I can't get comfortable."

"I know what it's like," Lockon said, "Just try, okay?"

Tieria nodded and started coughing, "Do you have any water?" He asked. His throat was dry to the point where it was painful and he thought maybe if he had something cool to drink it would help him cool down a bit.

"Yeah," Lockon said as he handed Tieria a water bottle, "Tieria have you ever been sick before?"

"I don't think I have," Tieria said. The water helped with his throat but now he was cold.

"Yeah I didn't think so," Lockon said as Tieria handed him the water bottle, "Do you feel a bit better now?"

"No," Tieria said, "I'm cold."

"Yeah a fever will do that to you," Lockon said as he grabbed another blanket, "Is that any better?"

Tieria nodded, "How long is this thing going to last?" he asked as he shut his eyes.

"I don't know," Lockon said, "It could last a few days or up to two weeks."

"Veda never told me that I would get sick," Tieria said

Lockon said, "Veda doesn't know everything," He said, "Sure, Veda is spot on when it comes to mission plans but it's near impossible to predict how our day to day live are going to play out."

"But I'm not…"

"Shh," Lockon said, "That doesn't mean a thing Tieria. This is just proof that you're more human than you think you are. Now try to get some more sleep, your body is trying to fight something off and you need to keep your strength up, okay?"

Tieria nodded and shut his eyes. When the boy was finally asleep Lockon sighed, "Haro, what's his temperature?"

"Thirty-nine, thirty-nine," Haro chirped

"He can't handle this," Lockon said as he used the damp cloth to wipe the sweat from the boy's face, "Haro, let me know if it gets any worse."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

Lockon must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Haro was calling his name in an urgent manner.

"Haro, what's wrong?"

"Tieria! Tieria!"

Lockon looked over at Tieria. The boy was sitting up and clutching his stomach, "Tieria what's wrong?"

"I'm…going to…be sick," He muttered as he clamped his free hand to his mouth

Lockon sighed and handed Tieria a waste paper basket. The boy took the small bucket and threw up. Lockon rubbed Tieria's back as he coughed and dry-heaved, "Do you feel any better?" Tieria shook his head and handed the bucket back to Lockon, "Just let me know if you need this again." He said as he placed the basket on the floor then eased Tieria back against the bed, "Take it easy." Lockon then brought out his communicator, "Ms. Sumeragi."

"_What is it Lockon," _Sumeragi asked after a few minutes, _"It's not even five in the morning yet."_

"I'm sorry," Lockon said, "But Tieria's having a really hard time right now."

"_Alright," _She said, _"I'll be there in a few."_

"Thank you, Ms. Sumeragi," He said, "Haro, check his temperature again."

"Thirty-nine point four, thirty-nine point four!"

"Lockon…" Tieria moaned.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Tieria shook his head, "Can you do something about the heat?"

Lockon was caught slightly off guard by Tieria's question. The temperature control in their rooms made it so that they were always comfortable, "Alright," He said as he walked up to the temperature regulator. The small monitor read twenty degrees, "I'll turn the temperature down as low as I can." He pushed a few buttons on the touch screen but nothing happened, "Tieria, it's not letting me change the temperature in here."

Tieria sat up a bit, "Adjust temperature…to minimum…" he muttered

Lockon watched as the number on the monitor dropped to a chilly eight degrees and he shivered as he felt the immediate change. "Is that any better?" He asked as he looked over at the boy; however, he never got an answer. He watched as Tieria's fever glazed garnet eyes closed and he fell back against the bed as he lost consciousness. "So your energy ran out," He said as brushed some of the boy's purple hair out of his face, "Good, you need to sleep."

"Lockon," Sumeragi said as she entered the room, "How is he?"

"He's just fallen back to sleep," Lockon said, "He woke up sick to his stomach but the kid downed an entire water bottle on an empty stomach a few hours ago and I think that had something to do with it."

"How high has his fever gotten?" Sumeragi asked as she laid her hand across Tieria's forehead.

"Thirty-nine point four," Lockon said, "Isn't there anything we can give him?"

"Moreno-san doesn't want him on any medication," Sumeragi said, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"He was complaining about the heat," Lockon said as he yawned, "He'll probably wake up freezing in a few hours."

"You look tired Lockon," Sumeragi said, "Go to bed. I'll watch him for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?" Lockon asked,

"My alarm was set to go off in about half an hour anyway," Sumeragi said, "Get some rest we don't need you to get sick as well."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Haro stay here."

"Ryokai, ryokai."

"Thanks," Lockon said as he walked out of the room

"Sleep well," Sumeragi called. She then sighed as she turned to Tieria, "I hate it when I'm right about things like this."

* * *

Sumeragi sighed just as Lockon had said, about two hours after she had taken over, Tieria started stirring.

"Tieria," She called softly

"Sumeragi," He muttered without opening his eyes, "It's cold."

She nodded then covered Tieria with another blanket, "Is that any better?"

Tieria nodded a bit, "Why are you here?"

"I told Lockon to go to bed," She said, "We don't need him to get sick as well. Haro, can you tell me what his temperature is?"

"Thirty-eight point nine, thirty-eight point nine."

"Good it's gone down," She said, "Do you want anything?"

"Could I have some coffee?" Tieria asked

Sumeragi sighed. She knew how much the boy needed his daily caffeine but his favorite black coffee was probably not the best thing after the night he had just had. "I don't think coffee is the best thing for you to have right now," She said, "I might only make you feel sicker."

Tieria sighed, "Alright," he said, "I'll have some tea then."

"I sorry," Sumeragi said, "I just don't want you to feel any sicker."

"I understand," Tieria said.

"Tea might help you feel better anyway," Sumeragi said, "It will help to settle your stomach." She brought out her communicator, "Feldt."

"_Yeah Sumeragi-san?" _

"Could you bring a cup of tea to Tieria's room?" Sumeragi asked.

"_Sure, what should I put in it?"_

"Make it rather strong with a bit of peppermint and honey," Sumeragi said, "No milk or cream, you know the usual."

"_Alright."_

"Feldt's specialty?" Tieria asked. He knew that the young teenager was an expert at making tea but he wasn't a big fan of tea.

"Of course," Sumeragi said as she placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "Have you ever tried it before?"

"I don't think so," Tieria said.

"I think you'll like it," Sumeragi said, "It's very good at settling upset stomachs."

"That's good," Tieria said softly. His stomach was still really bothering him.

"Sumeragi-san," Feldt said from the other side of the door.

"Hold on," Sumeragi said as she went to open the door, "Thank you Feldt."

"You're welcome," the pink haired girl said as she walked into the room, "So you're really not feeling well are you, Tieria?" She then handed him a cup of tea, "I hope this helps you feel better."

"Thank you," Tieria said as he took the cup and took a small sip. To his surprise the tea was surprisingly helpful. After just a few sips his upset stomach started to calm. "It's very good Feldt." He said.

The teenager blushed and smiled sheepishly, "You think so?" She said softly.

"Yes," Tieria said as he finished the tea, "Thank you." He handed the empty cup back to the teenager.

"Let me know if you want anymore," Feldt said, "And I'll make more right away."

Tieria nodded, "Maybe later," He said, "I'm going to try to sleep." The mix of the warm tea and the peppermint was making him drowsy. He was also feeling a little bit better so he figured he would try to sleep while he wasn't feeling terribly sick.

"That's a good idea," Sumeragi said, "It sounds like you had a rough night. Try to eat a little something later on."

Tieria nodded then shut his eyes and soon feel asleep.

"Feldt," Sumeragi said softly, "Do you know if Allelujah's up yet?"

"Yeah," Feldt said, "He was making breakfast for the other two and wanted to know if Tieria needed anything to eat."

"Will you go tell him to come here when's he's done with breakfast," Sumeragi said, "Do you know who's in charge of clean up today?"

"I think it was supposed to be Tieria," Feldt said, "So Setsuna will probably be the one in charge of the cleaning today. I'll be right back."

* * *

Allelujah and Setsuna were the only two in the dinning room that morning.

"Setsuna have you heard from Lockon this morning?"

"No," Setsuna answered as he took a bite of his cereal

"Um…you're in charge of clean up today," Allelujah said. He found being in the dinning room with only Setsuna to be very awkward. "Tieria's sick…so that means you have to do it."

"Okay," Setsuna said listlessly.

"Allelujah," Feldt said as she entered the room.

"Feldt-chan," He said happy that there was someone else in the room with him besides Setsuna, "What is it?"

"Sumeragi-san wants you to go to Tieria's room when you're done with breakfast," Feldt said.

"How is Tieria feeling?" Allelujah asked.

"He's still got a high fever," Feldt said, "He had a rough night so he's sleeping right now."

"Alright," Allelujah said, "Do you know what she wants?"

"I don't know," Feldt said as she took one of the trays, "I'm going back so I'll see you in a bit."

"Remember Setsuna," Allelujah called as he left the room, "You're in charge of cleaning today."

"I know," Setsuna

/So/ Hallelujah said /Gender confused is feeling sick huh?/

"Don't call Tieria that," Allelujah said, "He's having a hard time."

/Because he's a pampered little princess/ Hallelujah said, /He's used to having everything served to him on a sliver platter/

"Tieria's not that bad," Allelujah said.

/Oh sure/ Hallelujah said, /He only threatened to take us off of Kyrios, threatened to shoot down Exia, blamed Sumeragi for something _he _did, and even pulled a gun on our little Se-chan. And here you are saying that he's not that bad./

"He has his problems," Allelujah said.

/More like a meter stick up his ass/ Hallelujah said, /I swear him being sick is the best thing to happen to us./

"Stop that now," Allelujah said as he stopped in front of Tieria's room.

/Fine/ Hallelujah said, /I don't know why you're so nice to him./

"This is for Sumeragi-san," Allelujah said as he entered the room, "What is it Sumeragi-san?"

"I hate to do this to you," She said, "But will you watch Tieria?"

/Don't say yes, don't say yes/ Hallelujah said, /Please don't say yes!/

"Sure," Allelujah said with a smile trying to ignore Hallelujah swearing up a storm in his head, "I'd be glad to."

/Goddammit/ Hallelujah swore, /Shoot me now please! Shoot me now and get it over with! I'm sure the kid has about twelve guns lying around here somewhere. Find one pick it up and shoot me in the goddam head!/

"Thanks Allelujah," Sumeragi said, "I would stay here but I still have to finish the mission report from yesterday's mission."

"Alright," Allelujah said "Just don't tell Tieria that you haven't finished."

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done," Sumeragi said as she left the room with Feldt.

/You truly are a dumbass/ Hallelujah said, /After what he's said and done to you, you're _still _going to be nice to him?/

"He's asleep, Hallelujah," Allelujah said, "He can't say or do anything to us."

/Until he wakes and pulls a gun on us for being in his room without his permission/ Hallelujah said, /But hey you're in charge right now so I humor you for a bit/

"Thanks Hallelujah," Allelujah said as he sat down at Tieria's desk, "I'll make it up to you."

/You had better/ Hallelujah said, /Although the kid looks almost harmless when he's asleep./

"Could you lay off for today?" Allelujah said, "Leave Tieria alone."

/Fine, fine/ Hallelujah said, /But you owe me big time. Next mission, I'm taking over./

"Fine," Allelujah said.

/Do you know the kid's password?/ Hallelujah asked after a few minutes.

"Why?" Allelujah responded.

/I want to check something/ Hallelujah said.

"Oh no," Allelujah said, "You are not going to watch porn on Tieria's computer."

/I guess you're right/ Hallelujah said, /The kid's got a computer complex, he'd probably kill us if we used his computer. Well if you're not going to do anything then I'm going to sleep./

"Alright," Allelujah said.

/Have fun watching the invalid./

With that Allelujah finally got some peace and quiet. He then eyed the book on Tieria's desk and picked it up. "Tieria's reading a book on World War II?" Allelujah asked out loud as he read the cover. /If Tieria feels it's important to read up on the wars of the past then I don't think he'll mind if I borrow this for a bit/ He then opened the book and started reading.

* * *

Well there it is. I'm hoping that Hallelujah's little spiel there added some humor to it. I promise it will get funnier as I continue.

To Immortal x Snow: The reason I use both Sumeragi-san and Ms. Sumeragi is because in the show Lockon (Neil) uses Ms. Sumeragi while the other's use Sumeragi-san.

And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Until next time!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	3. Haro Helps

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back and hopefully getting better with the humor. There's not much more I have to say about this chapter so you can get reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Three: Haro "Helps"

The next time Tieria woke up, he found Allelujah sitting in front of his bed reading the book on World War II he had.

"Allelujah," He said as he sat up a bit, "Where's Sumeragi?"

"Hey," Allelujah said as he closed the book, "How are you feeling?" He placed his hand on Tieria's forehead.

"Awful," Tieria said bluntly, "Now answer my question."

"She had something she had to do," Allelujah said not daring to tell Tieria that Sumeragi hadn't finished her mission report yet, "She'll be back when it's done."

Tieria sighed and took notice of the book, "What do you think of it?" He asked.

"What? The book?" Allelujah asked, "It's very interesting. Wars were a lot different back then…a lot less deadly."

"I find them to be very primitive," Tieria said.

"Tieria, it was over three hundred-fifty years ago," Allelujah said, "Of course it was primitive."

"There was one war I read about that took place in America during the eighteen hundreds," Tieria said, "The strategy for one of the armies was to completely destroy any and all bridges, crops and live stock that the other side possessed. The war only lasted for about four years."

"Wow," Allelujah said, "Don't you wish that things were still like that?"

"Of course I don't," Tieria said, "If it was still like that then our organization would be pointless."

"I guess you're right," Allelujah said sheepishly as Tieria coughed, "You're still very warm, do you need anything?"

"Just some water," Tieria said. His stomach had finally settled and wasn't feeling sick any more but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Allelujah said as he stood up and walked towards the door. However just as he walked from the room, Hallelujah took over with a plan.

Tieria coughed a bit more and sighed. He wasn't a huge fan of this whole "being sick" thing. He had so much to do, yet all he wanted to do was sleep. He shut his eyes and was about to fall asleep again when something hard was roughly placed on his stomach. Startled, Tieria quickly opened his eyes and sat up a bit.

"Ah I see our stubborn little invalid is awake. I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Tieria said bluntly as he tried to calm down after the rude "awakening."

"Oh but I've brought something _special _for you," The older Meister said in a sinister tone.

Tieria sighed and looked down at the tray, "ALLELUJAH HAPTISM!" He roared, "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!"

"What's so unacceptable about it flu boy?"

"Everything!" Tieria snapped. His energy was slowly giving out, "It's ice cream!"

"Yeah, so?" The taller Meister said, "Ice cream is the perfect food when you're running a fever."

"You should know how I feel about sweets!" Tieria snapped, "We shouldn't even have this on board this ship!"

"Not all of us like to eat that cardboard shit you seem to like so much. Now, shut the hell up and eat it Goddammit!" Hallelujah yelled. He hated dealing with Tieria, "Or I will shove it down your goddamn throat myself!"

"You're acting very odd today, Allelujah Haptism," Tieria said.

"The fever must really be messing with your head," Hallelujah said, "You should know that I'm not Allelujah, I'm Hallelujah."

Tieria sighed and picked up the spoon. Normally he would never have agreed to eat ice cream at all, let alone for breakfast. Or lunch, depending on what time it was. But he just didn't have the energy to deal with Hallelujah, who might have been in a good mood. Tieria could barely tell on normal day, forget a day where his body temperature was elevated to an almost unbearable degree. "Thank you," He said tiredly.

"You're wel- wait…did you just _thank _me?" Hallelujah asked, "Who the hell are and what the hell have you done to our little Tieria Erde?"

"That's quite enough," Tieria said softly.

"I'm sorry Tieria," Allelujah said as he regained control, "Hallelujah took over for no reason.

"It's alright," Tieria said softly.

"I just wanted to bring you some water," Allelujah said, "I hope Hallelujah didn't bring you anything that made you feel sicker."

"No," Tieria said as he finished the ice cream. As much as he hated to admit it, the frozen treat made him feel a little better. But he would never tell Allelujah that for fear that Hallelujah would hold it over his head for the rest of his life. He handed the bowl back to Allelujah. "It's alright."

Allelujah looked at the bowl, "Hallelujah brought you ice cream?" Allelujah said sheepishly waiting for Tieria to flip out. But Tieria just rested against the bed again. /He must really be feeling sick/ Allelujah thought.

/He's probably faking it/ Hallelujah said, /He seemed just fine when he was yelling at me./

/Hallelujah did you not feel his forehead?/ Allelujah asked, /Tieria's burning up./

/Yeah, he's "burning up" from all the hot air he has/ Hallelujah said /He's faking it./

/Tieria wouldn't know how to fake an illness,/ Allelujah thought, /Tieria's never been sick before./

/Eh, I didn't think of that/ Hallelujah said, /Well, I'll let you go back to playing nursemaid. Have fun./

"Do you need anything else?" Allelujah said.

"No," Tieria said as he shut his eyes, "I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Allelujah said, "Haro, please check his temperature."

"Thirty-eight point five, thirty-eight point five."

"It's not that high right now," Allelujah said, "You probably should get some sleep to make up for last night."

Tieria nodded, "You don't have to stay," He said tiredly. Yelling at Hallelujah had drained most of his energy, "It will make Hallelujah happy."

"Are you sure?" Allelujah said as Hallelujah screamed /Agree with him dammit!/ in the back of his mind. "You still seem pretty sick."

"I'll be alright," Tieria said, "Go finish your mission report."

Allelujah gasped, "You knew about that?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course I did," Tieria said. Normally he would have given Allelujah a stern lecture but he just didn't have the energy chastise the other Meister.

Allelujah sighed, "Sleep well," he said as he walked from the room.

/That damn kid and his damn supercomputer/ Hallelujah said, /Some day I would like to introduce supercomputer to super magnet/

/Don't do that/ Allelujah said, /Our Gundams are connected to Veda. If you crash it the Gundams won't work and you won't be able to kill people/

/I guess you have a point/ Hallelujah said, /Plus supercomputer worshiper over there would probably shoot us until we were nothing but blood/

/How come you never call Tieria by his name?/ Allelujah asked.

/Computer obsessed freak's name is Tieria?/ Hallelujah asked.

* * *

Once Allelujah was out of the room Tieria opened his eyes and sat up, "Veda, bring up the reports from yesterday's mission." He said

"What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Tieria's eyes widened as he realized that Haro had stayed behind, "I'm making sure that the others have finished their mission reports," he said as he went to stand up.

Tieria then winced as Haro launched itself at him and slammed into his chest, "Can't let you! Can't let you!" Haro said, "You need rest! You need rest!"

"H-Haro…" Tieria gasped. Haro had knocked the wind out of him when it slammed into his chest.

The small robot then brought its arms and legs out and started jumping on Tieria's chest, "Lie down! Lie down!"

Tieria sighed and listened to the small robot. It was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open anyway, "Alright," he said.

"Good boy! Good boy!" Haro said, "Sleep well! Sleep well!"

* * *

Sometime later, Sumeragi walked into Tieria's room and found that he was asleep and that Allelujah was nowhere to be found.

"Haro, where's Allelujah?" Sumeragi asked softly.

"Tieria told him to leave. Tieria told him to leave." Haro responded, "Temperature thirty-eight point five, temperature thirty-eight point five."

"It's gone down a lot," Sumeragi said, "Maybe it's not the flu after all. Haro did he eat anything today?"

"Ice cream, ice cream!" Haro chirped.

"Tieria ate ice cream?" Sumeragi asked.

"Hallelujah forced him! Hallelujah forced him!" Haro said rather loudly.

"Hallelujah?" Sumeragi asked.

"Allelujah's other personality," Tieria said as he sat up.

"You're awake," Sumeragi said, "Did we wake you?"

"You didn't," Tieria said, "But Haro did."

"Sumimasen, Sumimasen," the small robot said, "Feeling better? Feeling better?"

"A little bit," Tieria said, "Could I get something light to eat?"

"Sure," Sumeragi said, "I'll go and bring you some soup. I'll be right back." She then left the room.

"Tieria, Tieria," Haro said, "I have a question. I have a question?"

"What is it?" Tieria said. In a strange way he felt closer to the little robot then he did to the other Meisters, except maybe Lockon.

"Does Tieria like Lockon? Does Tieria like Lockon?" Haro asked

"What!?" Tieria exclaimed, "Where did that come from, Haro?"

"You're nicer to him! You're nicer to him!" Haro said, "So, do you like Lockon? So, do you like Lockon?"

"I do not!" Tieria yelled as he blushed rather furiously.

"Tieria's turning pink! Tieria's turning pink!" Haro said, "It's true! It's true!"

"It's not true!" Tieria yelled as his headache started returning.

"Sure it is! Sure it is!" Haro said, "You said his name in your sleep! You said his name in your sleep!"

"I did no such thing!" Tieria yelled.

"Did too, did too!" Haro said as he played a short recording of Tieria muttering "Lockon" in his sleep. "Told ya, told ya!"

"Haro come here please," Tieria said calmly despite his rage.

"What is it? What is it?" The robot said as it complied with Tieria's request. Tieria grabbed the small robot with his right hand and threw it as hard as he could.

* * *

Sumeragi was quite taken aback when she opened the door to Tieria's room, took one step, and then had a rather large orange blur fly by her face.

"Tieria?" She asked as she saw Tieria hunched over holding his upper right arm, "Are you alright?"

"Perfect! Perfect!" Haro chirped.

"Not you," Sumeragi said, "Tieria."

"No," Tieria said softly without looking up, "I don't feel well."

"I'm not loved! I'm not loved!" Haro said angrily.

"Sure you are little buddy," Lockon said as he entered the room.

"But Tieria threw me! But Tieria threw me!" Haro said.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for doing so," Lockon said as he picked the small robot up.

"He didn't! He didn't!" Haro said, "Tieria hates me! Tieria hates me!"

"I'm sorry Haro," Tieria said softly, "I just don't feel well."

"Meanie! Meanie!" Haro said as it attempted to make a raspberry sound, "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!"

"Hey wait!" Lockon called as his partner bounced out of his hands and left the room, "See what you made him do?"

"Haro started it," Tieria murmured as rested against the bed again. He was now rather tired and his arm hurt.

"So you ended it by throwing Haro across the room?" Sumeragi asked.

"You did what?" Lockon asked, "When Haro said you threw him, I was thinking maybe thirty centimeters or something, not across the room. I'm surprised you…" He didn't end up finishing that thought because he caught Sumeragi slashing her hand across her throat in the normal "cut it out now!" manner.

"Tieria," Sumeragi said as she noticed the soup on the tray that she had placed on the desk, "Do you still want this?"

Tieria shook his head, "I want to sleep," He whispered. He was trying to suppress the urge to cry, "You can leave. I want to be alone for a bit."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "You just call one of us if you want something."

Tieria nodded as Lockon and Sumeragi left the room. Once the door shut he got up and sat as his computer, "Veda, bring up the mission reports," he said. The nine complete reports came up and a message reading "Mission report needed from Tieria Erde." He sighed as he brought up the word processing software and typed, "I was unable to sortie for this mission due to a fever caused by influenza." He saved and submitted the document then brought up Sumeragi's mission report. Her mission report was bound to be the most detailed and he figured that he would be able to keep himself awake long enough to read it.

But he was wrong. About half way through the first page, the words started blurring together and jumping around. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes and when he replaced his glasses he found that his vision had only gotten worse. He tried the best that he could but his eyes were refusing to cooperate with him. Then his head started getting heavier and he found himself leaning closer and closer to the keyboard. Until the side of his face finally made contact with the smooth plastic and his eyes finally closed.

* * *

After Tieria practically threw him and Sumeragi out of his room, Lockon went to go find Haro. He found the small robot in the observation room.

"There you are Haro," Lockon said, "I've been looking al over for you."

"Haro's sad! Haro's sad!" It chirped.

"Now come on little bubby," Lockon said, "I'm sure Tieria didn't mean to upset you."

"He did! He did!" Haro said, "Tieria's mean! Tieria's mean!"

"Now, now Tieria's not the type to just attack," Lockon said, "He needs to be provoked. Haro did you provoke Tieria?"

"Maybe, maybe," Haro said.

"What did you say to him?" Lockon asked.

"I asked him if he likes you! I asked him if he likes you!" Haro said, "Haro thinks it's true! Haro thinks it's true!"

Lockon sighed. He now understood everything, "You can't say things like that to him," Lockon said, "You probably upset him more than he upset you."

"Tieria's upset? Tieria's upset?" Haro asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "Tieria is a very delicate child. And he's even more delicate now given the current state of his physical health. You need to play nice and be gentle with him otherwise, he'll break."

"Tieria's broken? Tieria's broken?" Haro asked, "Can he be fixed? Can he be fixed?"

Lockon sighed, "It's not like that," he said, "But you need to be nice to him."

"Haro will try! Haro will try!" Haro said, "Are we going to talk to Tieria? Are we going to talk to Tieria?"

"No," Lockon said, "He wanted to be left alone for a bit. He's probably asleep right now so we'll wait a little bit."

"Okay! Okay!" Haro said.

* * *

A few hours later Haro and Lockon stood outside of Tieria's room. He knocked at the door and when he didn't get a response, he let himself in. He sighed when he found Tieria asleep at his desk.

"Dammit kid," He said softly.

"Pain in the ass! Pain in the ass!" Haro chirped.

"Whoa, there little buddy," Lockon said, "Where did you learn that?"

"Hallelujah taught me it! Hallelujah taught me it!" Haro said.

"Figures," Lockon muttered as he walked up to Tieria. "Hey, Tieria," He called softly as he tapped the boy on the shoulders, "Tieria wake up."

The boy stirred and looked up, "Lockon," He muttered as he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven in the evening," Lockon said.

"I've been asleep for five hours?" Tieria asked as he put his head back down.

"Apparently," Lockon said, "I just want to know why you're not in bed."

"I wanted to read the mission reports," Tieria said.

"What did I tell you about that?" Lockon said, "You're going to make yourself sicker if you don't stay in bed."

"Stay in bed! Stay in bed!" Haro chirped as Lockon helped Tieria stand.

"I can't stand just lying around all day," Tieria said as Lockon helped him get back to his bed, "It gets boring."

"I know it does," Lockon said, "But you don't seem to have a lot of energy to do much else." He placed a cold compress on Tieria's forehead, "Haro check his fever."

"Thirty-eight point nine, thirty-eight point nine," Haro said, "Temperature increased! Temperature increased!"

"Of course it's getting later," Lockon said, "Tieria do you want anything to eat?"

"Just something light," Tieria said. He was a bit hungry but he didn't really feel like eating much, "And maybe some tea."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Haro come with me. We all know what happened the last time we left the two of you together."

"No," Tieria said, "I want to speak with Haro a bit."

"Okay," Lockon said as he left the room, "Just don't throw him again."

Tieria nodded, "Haro, I'm sorry for throwing you." He said.

"It's alright! It's alright!" Haro said, "I'm sorry too! I'm sorry too! Lockon said I need to play nice! Lockon said I need to play nice!"

Tieria smirked a bit at the robot's comment. Lockon had probably said those exact words as well. "It's alright," Tieria said.

"Lockon said that Tieria can break easy! Lockon said that Tieria can break easy!" Haro said.

"What does that mean?" Tieria asked.

"Lockon thinks Tieria's delicate! Lockon thinks Tieria's delicate!" Haro said.

"Hey, don't tell him that!" Lockon said as he entered the room. He looked over at Tieria who had his arms folded across his chest with his normal 'you had better explain yourself, Lockon Stratos' look. "He must have misunderstood me. I never said that."

"You did too! You did too!" Haro said. He then played a recording of the conversation that they had had earlier in the day.

"_Tieria is a very delicate child. And he's even more delicate now given the current state of his physical health. You need to play nice and be gentle with him otherwise, he'll break."_

"I told ya! I told ya!" Haro said.

Tieria turned to Lockon and Lockon could not imagine what the boy was going to do to him for saying that. All he could do was smile sheepishly and hope that Tieria was too tired to do anything about it.

"Do you think this is funny Lockon Stratos?" Tieria asked as cool as calm as always.

"Of course not," Lockon said, "I was just trying to put it into terms that Haro could understand. I swear I didn't mean to offend you."

"Haro is a lot smarter than you think he is," Tieria said, "I'm sure he would have understood you perfectly well if you had worded it differently."

"That's right! That's right!" Haro said.

"I'll let it go this time," Tieria said as he took the tray from Lockon, "But should it happen again, I won't be so understanding."

Lockon sighed. He had seen Tieria's wrath a few times before and was quite glad that the boy was sick and too tired to really do anything about it.

"I was just stating a fact," Lockon said.

"Not another word, Lockon Stratos," Tieria said darkly.

"Okay," Lockon said. After a few minutes Tieria handed the tray back to Lockon, "Are you all set?"

"Yeah," Tieria said as he finished the tea, "Thank you Lockon."

"You're welcome," Lockon said, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Tieria said as he rested his head against the pillows again, "I'm going to try to sleep."

"Alright," Lockon said, "That sounds like a good idea. You're probably going to start feeling really sick later."

Tieria nodded then shut his eyes. Lockon sighed, he was hoping that Tieria had a better night tonight. /If Tieria has another bad night, he'll be in trouble/ Lockon thought as he placed his hand on the boy's head, /He can't handle this. Please let him sleep well tonight/

* * *

Well there it is. Haro's being a major troublemaker. What does that mean for everyone on the ship? How is Tieria going to sleep? And is anyone else going to get sick? With the start of college classes again my updates might get a bit more spaced out but don't worry I will try to update as soon as I can. Until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	4. Veda's Being Completely Unreasonable

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! School means I can't update as much as I want to, no fair. But anyway I don't think I have anything to say about this chapter right now so you can probably ignore the Disclaimer because you probably know that I don't own 00 but I don't wanna get sued. I have no money anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Four: Veda's Being Completely Unreasonable

Much to Lockon's relief Tieria slept sound that night, despite the fact that his fever had spiked quite a bit about midnight.

"Lockon," Sumeragi said as she entered the boy's room, "How is he doing? You didn't page me at quarter past five so I take it he's doing better."

"Yes and no," Lockon said, "He managed to sleep through the night but his fever spike quite a bit."

Sumeragi sighed, "I'll be back," She said, "I have to cook breakfast."

"Are you sure you can cook?" Lockon asked, "We don't need food poisoning on top of the flu."

"I can cook better than he can," Sumeragi said indicating the sleeping boy in front of her, "I'm only making French toast and that is nearly impossible to screw up."

"And yet someone here has managed to do just that," Lockon said hoping that Tieria was asleep and would stay asleep. The boy was super intelligent but no matter how many cook books the boy read he just couldn't figure it out.

"He tried his best," Sumeragi said remembering what had happened the first and last time Tieria tried to cook breakfast.

"Yeah I know," Lockon said, "So why are you making breakfast?"

"Allelujah hasn't woken up yet," Sumeragi said.

"Really?" Lockon asked, "That's nearly as odd as Tieria sleeping in late." He was still hoping that Tieria couldn't hear him.

"I know," Sumeragi said, "Well I'll be back in a little bit. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"Sure," Lockon said, "And bring some tea or something and maybe a piece of fruit or something for Tieria."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Be back in a bit."

* * *

/Allelujah! Allelujah! Allelujah! Alle-goddamn-lujah!/

"What do you want Hallelujah?" Allelujah said tiredly.

/Food! I'm friggin hungry/ Hallelujah said, /Why aren't you making breakfast?/

"I'm sick Hallelujah," Allelujah moaned, "I spiked a fever last night."

/You did WHAT!?/ Hallelujah called causing Allelujah's head to pound, /So gender confused is slowly infecting the rest of us with his little disease? Oh just wait until I get my hands on his neck./

"Don't hurt Tieria," Allelujah said, "He didn't mean it."

/Sure he didn't/ Hallelujah said, /I'm sure this is all in his master plan to get rid of the rest of us. He's probably infecting the rest of us with some deadly disease that only the people from…whatever planet he's from are immune to. So while he's only experiencing flu like symptoms, the rest of us are going to die./

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Allelujah asked.

/Oi, what planet to you reckon Tieria's from anyway?/ Hallelujah asked.

"Um…Earth…?" Allelujah said, "Like the rest of us."

/No I don't think his home planet is Earth/ Hallelujah said, /He's too odd to be from Earth. I was thinking something like planet transvestite or something./

"Hallelujah please, for one damn day, leave Tieria Erde alone!" Allelujah cried, "I'm tired, "I'm sick, and I don't feel like listening to you trash talk Tieria!"

/Why can't you use that kind of aggression on the battle field?/ Hallelujah said, /You would be so much less pathetic/

"Please Hallelujah," Allelujah said, "Just let me sleep!"

/Since you asked in such a nice manner, I'll leave you alone for now. Sleep well and if you don't wake up I'll just say I told ya so/

"Just Shut up!" Allelujah screamed.

/Hey while you're asleep, can I take over?/ Hallelujah asked.

"No you cannot!" Allelujah said, "We are going to stay in bed. Do you remember how well getting out of bed went over for Tieria?"

/Now who's trash talking super computer boy?/ Hallelujah said, /Well I guess you're right. I'll leave you alone for a while./

"Thank you," Allelujah murmured as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Colonel Smirnov ," Soma said as she entered the Lieutenant Colonel's office, "You wanted to see me?"

"We're planning to ambush Celestial Being's mother ship," He said, "The other day only three Gundams were sent out. So either the big one was damaged or something happened to the pilot. Without the big one I think we can capture at least one Gundam. We'll be heading out in an hour so get ready."

"Roger that," Soma said as she saluted the Colonel, "I will get ready."

* * *

"Okay you proved me wrong," Lockon said as he helped himself to his fourth piece of French toast, "This is really good!"

"It's Texas style French toast," Sumeragi said, "I put cinnamon in the egg before I put it on the skillet."

"Awesome," Lockon said, "If Tieria wasn't such a health food nut we could have stuff like this more often."

"What did you just call me?"

"G-good morning Tieria," Lockon said, "How are you feeling?"

"We can't be eating foods with a high sugar and fat content," Tieria said, "Remember Lockon Stratos we do need to maintain good physical fitness."

"Come on Tieria," Lockon said, "Once in a while can't hurt us."

"Once in a while turns into every day," Tieria said. It looked like the boy was about to say more but he began coughing rather violently instead.

"Tieria," Lockon called as he placed his hand on the boy's back, "Calm down. Haro, what's his fever?"

"Thirty-eight point six, thirty-eight point six," Haro said.

"Here," Sumeragi said as she handed the boy a mug of tea, "Feldt made it."

"Thank you," Tieria murmured as he took the mug.

"I brought you some apple slices," Sumeragi said, "Do you want them with some honey maybe?"

"Sure," Tieria muttered, as he put the mug down.

Sumeragi sighed, /He's slowly getting sicker/ She thought, /Hopefully that means he'll get better soon/

/_Sumeragi-san_/ Christina called over the communicator, /_Allelujah-san has just told us that he's also feverish_/

"What?" Sumeragi asked, "Did he say how high his fever was?"

/_He said that his fever was thirty-eight point two_/ Christina said.

"Alright," Sumeragi said.

"So I am contagious," Tieria said, "Please get out of my room. I don't want anyone else to get sick. If you get sick Lockon, we'll only be down to one Meister and we can't have that."

"Don't worry about it Tieria," Lockon said, "You need someone to take care of you. You're not supposed to be out of bed. You can't fend for yourself in this condition."

Tieria opened his mouth slightly. He wanted to argue back but he just didn't know what to say in a situation such as the one he was in. He then sighed as he gave up and he shut his eyes again.

"You're really tired aren't you Tieria?" Lockon asked.

"Kind of obvious, kind of obvious!" Haro interjected.

"Oi," Lockon said, "That's not very nice."

"It's true, it's true!"

Lockon sighed, "How about you get some more sleep Tieria?" He said.

Tieria nodded and shut his eyes.

"He tries too hard," Lockon said as he turned to leave, "He wants to do everything by himself. He doesn't seem to understand that sometimes he just can't do things on his own."

"I know," Sumeragi said, "But that's just who he is."

* * *

"Ne, Feldt," Christina said, "What are we going to do now that Allelujah-san is sick as well?"

"I don't think we have to worry about Allelujah as much as Tieria," Feldt said, "Allelujah has been sick before, I don't think it will be as bad."

"That's true," Christina said, "But it's so weird that Tieria-san has never been sick before."

"I don't think he's had a lot of interaction with other people," Feldt said, "I've known him since I was maybe seven or eight years old and even back then he never really talked to anyone except maybe one person."

"I see," Christina said, "But what's going to happen if we're attacked. With Lockon-san staying up all night to monitor Tieria-san and with both Allelujah-san and Tieria-san on bed rest due to the flu, we only really have one Meister."

"Well Veda's next planned mission isn't for another week and a half and hopefully by then, everyone's feeling better." Feldt said.

"So you don't think we have much to worry about?" Christina asked.

"Not really," Feldt said.

"That's good," Christina said, "Come on let's go see if Sumeragi-san or Allelujah-san need anything."

Then before the two girls could leave there was a beeping that caught their attention.

* * *

"_Sumeragi-san! The E-sensor is detecting ten enemy mobile suits!"_

"What?" Sumeragi gasped, "Haro keep an eye on him!"

"Roger, roger!"

Sumeragi left the room, "What is it?" She called.

"_We're picking up several Tierens,"_ Feldt said, _"Including one custom unit."_

"Shit," Sumeragi swore, "Not that unit. Setsuna, Lockon, I need the two of you to get ready to sortie!"

"_Sumeragi-san,"_ Christina called, _"Veda just submitted her mission plan and it includes Tieria-san." _

"What!?" Sumeragi cried. Tieria was in no condition to sortie and she had strict orders from Doctor Moreno that all mission were off limits for the boy until his fever was completely down. However she also knew that Veda's orders were absolute and Tieria seemed to have his ways of figuring out when Veda's orders were disobeyed.

"_Veda wants Tieria to sortie," _Christina said, _"It states that the Virtue is to defend the Ptolemaios from its container."_

Sumeragi sighed, "Lockon," She called.

"_What is it?"_ Lockon called groggily.

"I need you to report to Tieria's room," She said, "Since Allelujah is sick Veda wants Tieria to sortie."

"_Are you serious?" _Lockon said, _"Does Veda have any idea how sick Tieria is right now? Tieria is in no condition to head out today!"_

"I know," Sumeragi said, "But Veda's orders are absolute."

* * *

"_Tieria…Tieria wake up…"_

Tieria moaned. He had just fallen asleep, he didn't want to be awake yet, "What is it?" he asked.

"We're sorry Tieria," Sumeragi said, "We're being ambushed and Veda wants you to sortie."

"Why?" Tieria moaned, "I don't feel well. Just let me sleep."

Lockon sighed as of right now Tieria would rather disobey Veda's orders then to follow them, "Can't we just let him sleep?" He asked.

Sumeragi shook her head, "I wish I could but we need more than two Gundams out there." She said, "And that custom Tieren is out there, we can't send Allelujah."

"I know you don't feel well Tieria," Lockon said, "But you don't want to ignore Veda's orders now do you?"

Tieria shook his head and slowly sat up.

"Lockon will you help him?" Sumeragi asked as she left the room, "I have to head to the bridge."

"Tieria just put your flight suit over what you're wearing now," Lockon said, "Don't bother changing. Haro what is his temperature?"

"Thirty-eight point six, thirty-eight point six," Haro said, "Too sick to sortie! Too sick to sortie!"

"Tell me about it," Lockon said as helped Tieria get his flight suit on, "Haro I want you to help him out today."

"I can't! I can't!" Haro said, "Veda's helping! Veda's helping!"

"Veda's helping?" Lockon asked. He looked at Tieria then jumped as the boy's garnet eyes turned a golden hue, "What the hell!?"

"I'll be alright," Tieria said, "Veda will be helping me. What's wrong Lockon?"

"Seeing your eyes change color like that really scared the hell out of me," Lockon said as he helped Tieria stand, "You might have constant support from Veda, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk on your own."

* * *

/Allelujah! Allelujah! Allelujah! Alle-fricken-lujah!/

"What do you want now?" Allelujah asked as his headache increased ten-fold.

/That woman is nearby/ Hallelujah said, /Let's go get her!/

"We can't," Allelujah moaned, "I'm sick."

/Well I'm not/ Hallelujah said, /Let me fight for you/

"You might be feeling alright," Allelujah said, "But we share a body, therefore if I'm sick, you're sick."

"_Lockon, Setsuna, Tieria, I'm sending the mission plans to your Gundams."_

/Tieria's heading out!?/ Hallelujah asked, /He's worse off than you!/

"Tieria probably has full support from Veda," Allelujah said, "Now I'm tired, go away and let me sleep"

/Fine/ Hallelujah said, /Tieria would probably lock us up again if we were to sortie anyway. So I'll let you sleep./

"Thank you Hallelujah."

* * *

Tieria was having a difficult time keeping up with Veda's commands. If Veda told him to fire, by the time he was finally ready to fire, Veda told him to hold.

/Veda…/ Tieria thought as he gasped for breath, /I…can't…I can't do this…/ Tieria sighed as Veda told him to fire again, /I'm just too sick to do anything…/

This time he managed to fire however the Tieren he was aiming for moved and he nearly hit the Dynames.

"_What the hell are you aiming for Tieria!?" _Lockon called. _"You nearly just killed me!"_

"I'm…sorry…Lockon…" Tieria gasped, "Veda…told me…to fire…"

"_You're really having a hard time aren't you?" _Lockon said, _"Tieria, please for your health as well as ours, disobey Veda's orders and fall back."_

"I can't Lockon…she won't let me…" Tieria said as tears began to pool at his eyes, "I can't do anything out here…I just want to sleep…but she won't let me…"

Tieria heard Lockon sigh as Veda told him to fire again, /Don't make me fire again/ Tieria thought as tears began fogging up his helmet so he took it off, /Last time I nearly killed Lockon…Veda please…I can't…/

* * *

"Colonel," Soma called, "There are still only three Gundams. But this time instead of the big one being absent, winged one is absent."

"_Interesting, what is the big one doing?"_

"It's docked with the mother ship," Soma said, "It's only fired one shot but it nearly took out the sniper unit."

"_I think I was right in saying that there's something up with the pilot. You continue pursuing the other two. I'll have a few others overwhelm the big one."_

"Roger," Soma said.

* * *

"_Tieria there are three units headed your way!" _Lockon called, _"Watch out!"_

Tieria looked up as the three Tierens started firing at him, "GN…Field…" he panted. The field came up but not fast enough to deflect the first few shots. /Veda…please…I really don't feel well…let me retreat…I want to sleep…/

"_Tieria!" _Setsuna yelled over the communications line.

Tieria looked up and could make out the blurred blue and white shape of the Exia and the explosions as it destroyed the Tierens, "Setsuna…" he murmured as he shut his eyes.

"_Tieria!"_ Setsuna's panicked voice called again,_ "Tieria are you alright!? Tieria Erde please respond!" _

"Setsuna…I'm not alright…" Tieria muttered as finally, despite Veda's full support, Tieria's mind shut down on him as he lost consciousness.

"_Tieria! Tieria Erde!"_

* * *

"_Lockon," _Setsuna called over the communications line in an oddly panicked manner, _"I think Tieria just lost consciousness."_

"Great," Lockon said, "Just great we don't need that right now! Guard the Virtue, I'll see what I can do with these guys." Then a white flair went off, "Good they're retreating."

"_Lockon, Setsuna, return to the ship,"_ Sumeragi said, _"Lockon I want you to get Tieria."_

"I was already planning on doing that," Lockon said as he returned to the Ptolemaios.

Lockon sighed when he opened the cockpit of the Virtue. Tieria was indeed unconscious, his helmet was off and his hair and face were soaked with sweat. "Haro get a temperature reading." He said.

"Thirty-nine point five, thirty-nine point five!" Haro said, "Temperature high! Temperature high!"

"It's jumped nearly a degree," Sumeragi said, "Get him to his room. I'll get some ice."

Lockon nodded and went off to Tieria's room. He bit his lip as he looked at the unconscious boy in his arms, it was not going to be a good night.

* * *

Uh oh, Allelujah's sick and Halle's not…for now anyway. What does that mean for poor Alle for the time being? Poor Lockon just can't catch a break when it comes to "insulting" Tieria. How is poor T-chan going to fare after Veda's completely ridiculous orders? Find out next time in The Mission Veda Never Saw Coming a Gundam 00 fic.

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	5. What Am I Doing Here?

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! School is really getting annoying but I only have a bit more than a month left of term then it's bye-bye seven class terms and hello four class terms. So on that note, I'll be able to update more soon! YAY! So I don't have anything to say about this chapter so skip the disclaimer, and get reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Five: What Am I Doing Here?

Lockon sighed as he placed an icepack on Tieria's forehead. Normally, Tieria would have at least stirred from the gesture however the boy didn't respond at all.

"Lockon how is he?" Sumeragi asked as she walked into the room with a few more icepacks.

"Not good at all," Lockon said "His temperature is still climbing it's almost forty now."

Sumeragi sighed, "We need to get it down," She said, "It's gotten much too high."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lockon asked, "We've been trying for well over and hour now and nothing has happened. His temperature has yet to decrease."

"Give it some time," Sumeragi said, "If his temperature hasn't gone down in another two hours I'll administer a fever reducer."

Lockon sighed, "It sounds like he's in pain," he said. Tieria's breathing was heavy and pant-like, his face was very flushed and soaked with sweat. And to make matters worse, Tieria was lying unnaturally still. He hadn't moved at all since they had brought him to his room after the mission.

"I should have gone against Veda's orders," Sumeragi said, "Tieria wasn't able to do anything in that battle. If I had allowed him to stay in bed, he would be alright."

"Don't blame yourself," Lockon said as he wiped the sweat from Tieria's forehead, "He probably would have done something stupid to spike his fever anyway."

"I just hope he doesn't wake up," Sumeragi said.

"I think he's much to sick for that," Lockon said, "I don't think he'll wake up."

"Sumeragi," A voice called as the door opened.

Lockon and Sumeragi turned towards the door, "Setsuna what is it?" Sumeragi asked.

"Is Tieria alright?" The youngest Meister asked.

"Not right now he's not," Lockon said, "His fever has gotten much too high and it's not coming down."

"Try putting him in a tepid shower," Setsuna said, "It may help to cool his body a bit." The younger boy then turned towards the door and left.

Sumeragi and Lockon looked at each other, "That might work," Sumeragi said.

"When do we try it?" Lockon asked.

"In a while," Sumeragi said, "Let's just wait a bit longer."

* * *

/Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah…ALLELUAH!/

"What is it Hallelujah?" Allelujah asked.

/That woman is gone./

"I know she is," Allelujah said, "She's been gone for a while now."

/I know/ Hallelujah said, /I just wanted to make sure you knew./

"Allelujah too? Allelujah too?"

/What is that./

"Haro," Allelujah said.

/Haro, huh?/ Hallelujah asked, /Allelujah can I take over and "play" with Haro?/

"If it will shut you up and allow me to sleep, go right ahead," Allelujah said, "Just don't get out of bed."

/Roger that Allelujah/ Hallelujah said as he took over. "Why hello there little buddy."

"Hello, hello," Haro said.

"Haro, can I teach you something?" Hallelujah asked.

"Sure, sure," Haro said, "Haro likes learning! Haro likes learning!"

"Good," Hallelujah said, "There are a few things I want you to call a few members of the crew…"

* * *

Sumeragi sighed. Tieria's condition had not changed in the least bit since they had gotten him back to his bed after the mission.

"It's getting bad Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon said, "He hasn't improved at all."

"Give it another hour," Sumeragi said.

The door then opened, "Haro's back! Haro's back!"

"It's about time little buddy," Lockon said, "We need you to check Tieria's temperature."

"Before you do," Sumeragi said, "What is Allelujah's temperature?"

"Crybaby's temperature is thirty-eight point six! Crybaby's temperature is thirty-eight point six!" Haro said, "Princess' temperature is forty point two! Princess' temperature is forty point two! Captain Hotpants! Captain Hotpants!"

Sumeragi and Lockon looked at each other for a few reasons, "Haro," Lockon said, "Where did you learn that?"

"Never mind that," Sumeragi said, "We need to get his fever down now! Get him, we're bringing him to the shower room."

* * *

Lockon sighed as he stood, fully clothed, in a lukewarm shower with a still unconscious Tieria in his arms. /This isn't working/ He thought. He would have been rather cold if wasn't for the heat radiating from Tieria's body. /He needs medication…/ Then to his surprise Tieria started to stir. "Tieria, are you awake?"

"Lockon…" Tieria muttered as he opened his eyes, "Why are we in the shower room…? How did I get here…? The last thing I remember was being in my Gundam…"

"You're temperature got much too high," Lockon said, "Setsuna told us to put you in a tepid shower to try to cool your body. Just take it easy kid, you're really sick right now."

After about twenty minutes later Lockon helped Tieria out of the shower. "We brought you a change of clothes," Lockon said, "Do you need help or do you think you can do it yourself?"

"I don't need help," Tieria muttered as he grabbed the dry clothes and walked into one of the changing stalls.

Lockon sighed as he walked into another one of the changing stalls. "Let me know if you need any help Tieria." He called as he changed out of his saturated clothing. When Lockon was finished changing he walked back into the main room and found Tieria sitting on one of the benches. "Come on, let's get you back to bed so you can sleep." Tieria silently complied and allowed Lockon to help him walk from the room.

* * *

Sumeragi was quite relieved to see Tieria awake. "Good, he's awake. Have you checked his temperature yet?" She asked.

"Not yet," Lockon said, "But I think it's safe to say that the tepid shower worked. He's doing a lot better."

"That's good," Sumeragi said. She looked at Tieria who was leaning heavily on Lockon for support. She sighed, it looked like he was about to pass out again. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead, "Yeah, he's still rather warm but his skin has cooled quite a bit. Well come on we really should get him back to bed."

Lockon nodded, "Are you going to be alright?" he asked. Tieria didn't vocalize his answer, he just nodded, "Just let me know if you want to be carried." Lockon didn't know why he was asking that, as long as the kid was conscious, Tieria was going to walk regardless of his physical condition. "Let's hurry, for his sake."

* * *

Tieria was barely conscious by the time Lockon got him back to his bed. "Haro, check his temperature," He said, "And uh, no nicknames this time."

"Roger, Roger," Haro said, "Thirty-nine point six, thirty-nine point six."

"It's come down a lot," Lockon said, "It's still high but it's better than it was. We're going to have to monitor him closely tonight."

"Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!" Haro chirped then left the room without another word.

"What was up with that?" Lockon asked.

"What happened?" Tieria asked softly.

"I think Hallelujah may have gotten a hold of Haro again," Lockon said.

"I'll fix it…when I'm feeling better." Tieria muttered as his energy finally gave out and he lost consciousness.

Lockon smiled lightly as he realized that Tieria had fallen back to sleep, "Good rest," he said as he placed an icepack on his forehead, "You need to sleep."

"Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!" Haro yelled as the door opened again.

"Haro!" Lockon called, "You get your little metal, robotic ass over here right now!"

"Never! Never!" Haro chirped.

"Whatever," Lockon said, "You little pain in the ass."

Haro didn't answer but Lockon could hear his "Sniper no sniping" chant getting softer and softer as the robot bounced down the corridors.

A few minutes later the door opened, "Haro!" Lockon called as he turned towards the door to find Setsuna standing there. "Oh Setsuna…heh, heh…sorry about that."

"What's wrong Lockon Stratos?" Setsuna asked.

"Hallelujah got a hold of Haro again," Lockon said, "And this time we're stuck with it until Tieria feels well enough to use Veda to wipe that part of Haro's memory."

"How is Tieria doing?" Setsuna asked.

"He's doing better," Lockon said, "Putting him in a tepid shower worked to lower his fever like you said it would. He's just sleeping now."

"That's good," Setsuna said as he turned towards the door then left without another word.

Sumeragi sighed, "Well I'm going to make supper," She said, "I'll bring you something back. I'm not sure, but I think Chris is starting to feel sick as well."

"Tell her to rest then," Lockon said.

"You need to rest as well," Sumeragi said, "We don't need you to get sick as well."

"I think me getting this is inevitable," Lockon said, "After all, I'm the one who watches him the most."

Sumeragi sighed, "Still, you really should rest."

"I'll be fine," Lockon said, "And anyway, he needs to be watched closely tonight." He almost expected Haro's little chant to ring in his ears.

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll be back. I can watch him tonight if you want, so you can sleep."

"It doesn't really matter," Lockon said, "I'm fine, one way or another."

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll be back."

Lockon sighed as Sumeragi left the room. He knew that there was no arguing with her. "Looks like I won't be watching you tonight kid." He said softly.

"Sniper no sniping!"

"HARO!"

* * *

Much to Sumeragi's relief, Tieria slept soundly that night. His temperature had hovered around thirty-nine point five for the entire night, it didn't spike again but it didn't fall either. She was seriously hoping that Tieria was feeling well enough to "fix" Haro. She was getting rather fed up with hearing "sniper no sniping" and "Captain Hotpants." /I swear, when he's well enough, I am going to give that boy a piece of my mind/ She thought as the door opened. He grimace and mentally braced herself for another round of Haro, however it never came. "Lockon," She said.

"You're in charge of breakfast right?" He asked, "You had better get going. There are a few of the crew members who are getting rather impatient."

Sumeragi nodded, "His condition hasn't really changed much," She said, "But he slept soundly."

"That's good," Lockon said, "'Cuz I'm really about to shoot my own partner."

"You too, huh?" Sumeragi asked.

"You have no idea," Lockon said, "The next person I hear say "sniper no sniping" is going to get shot."

"Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!"

"HARO!" Lockon roared as he drew his gun at the small robot.

"Lockon don't," Tieria said softly as he sat up, "I'll take care of it." Tieria's eyes then took on a golden hue and Haro stopped chanting, "It should be alright now. I was able to alter his memory."

"You're a life saver Tieria," Lockon said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

Tieria shrugged. He was feeling the same as he had been feeling for the past few days, tired and sick.

"Haro check his temperature." Lockon said.

"Thirty-nine point one! Thirty-nine point one!"

"Are you hungry at all Tieria?" Lockon asked.

Tieria shook his head. He was feeling kind of nauseous and he had no appetite what so ever.

Lockon sighed, "How about I bring you some of Feldt's tea?" He asked, "Would you at least drink that?" Tieria nodded, "Not very talkative today are we Tieria?" The boy looked like he was about to say something, "Eh, don't worry about it, you're sick. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. Well I'll be back with your tea in a bit. Haro how about you check on Allelujah?"

"I will, I will."

* * *

/Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah Goddamn Haptism!/

"Hallelujah, please," Allelujah moaned, "You have to stop doing that to wake me up…"

/How the hell else am I supposed to get your attention?/ Hallelujah said, /The little robot is back. Can I take over/

"Go right ahead." Allelujah said, "Just leave me alone."

"Have you been calling the members of the crew what I've asked you to call them like a good little boy?"

"What would that be? What would that be?" Haro chirped.

"You know," Hallelujah said, "The little nicknames I gave to people."

"Can't recall, can't recall," Haro said.

"What do you mean you can't recall?" Hallelujah said, "It was yesterday!"

"Memory altered, memory altered," Haro said.

"Memory altered…Tieria…that little bastard!" Hallelujah said, "He used Veda to wipe that from your databanks didn't he?"

"Probably, probably," Haro said.

"Now I'm _really _going to get him back once he's back to his normal stuck up manner," Hallelujah said, "Well come here little buddy, I've got a little message that I want you to give him…"

"Ryokai, Ryokai."

* * *

Tieria had just about fallen asleep when the door to his room opened and it startled him awake.

"Lockon…?"

"You cheated! You cheated!"

"Haro…?" Tieria asked as he sat up.

"No fair! No fair!" The small robot chanted, "You can't use your goddamn super computer! You can't use your goddamn super computer!"

"Haro," Tieria said, "What are you- ahg…" He was cut off as the small, but rather heavy robot launched itself at his chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to fall back against the pillows.

"This means war! This means war!"

"Haro!" Lockon called, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Haro turned towards its partner and launched itself at him, "SNIPER NO SNIPING! SNIPER NO SNIPING!" The small robot connected with the older Meister causing him to spill hot tea on himself.

"Goddammit!" Lockon swore as the hot tea burned him arm, "Hey, uh…I'll be right back…HARO YOU GET YOUR METALLIC ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN SHOOT YOU!"

Tieria sighed and once again began the process to wipe Haro's memory.

* * *

Hallelujah was quite amused when Haro bounced back into his room with a rather livid Lockon in hot pursuit following close behind.

"Good boy Haro!" Hallelujah said.

"I did it! I did it!" Haro chirped. "What now? What…" The small robot then floated to the ground and remained still for several moments, "What happened? What happened?"

"That bastard did it again!" Hallelujah yelled, "Alright Tieria Erde, I hope you know that this means war…"

* * *

So T-chan managed to pull through after what Veda did to him thanks to Setsuna's advice. And thanks to Hallelujah, Haro's at it again. I promise that after next chapter I will put the "sniper no sniping" to rest. I just need it for the Haro War between T-chan and Halle next chapter. What's going to happen during that? Find out next time Minna-san!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	6. Hallelujah's Fun

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! I'm really getting these chapters up quickly, a little too quickly though. I barely have time to plan the next chapter. But whatever I usually do these chapters without much planning anyway. Well I've got nothing more to say about this chapter so you can get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Six: Hallelujah's Fun…

A few hours later, Haro floated into Tieria's room. The Meister was completely alone. Lockon was helping out in the bridge, Christina had also come down with the flu and was resting in her bed, Feldt was monitoring things in the bridge and Sumeragi was making lunch. Meaning Tieria was unsupervised, granted he was only asleep. He was feeling sicker than he had in the past few days so he was spending most of the day asleep.

Haro floated up to the bed and pulled out a string activated firecracker. It was the type of firecracker that children usually played with and made a loud pop and shot confetti when the string was pulled. Haro pulled the string and it did not disappoint. Tieria woke with a start and bolted upright in his bed causing the headache he had to worsen ten-fold. He clutched his head and fell back against his pillows, keeping his eyes tightly closed to prevent himself from blacking out.

"Ha ha you jumped! You jumped!" Haro chirped.

"Haro…" Tieria murmured as the pain in his head started to subside, "What do you want?"

"Hallelujah's bored! Hallelujah's bored!" Haro said.

Tieria sighed. He just didn't have the energy to deal with this at the moment. He felt awful and all he really wanted to do was sleep, "Go away," He muttered.

"Nope, nope," Haro said, "I have orders! I have orders!"

"I don't care," Tieria said, "I want to sleep." He turned away from the small robot.

"Don't ignore me dammit! Don't ignore me dammit!" Haro said as he hopped on Tieria's bed

"Haro, please," Tieria said as he turned away again.

"I can't! I can't," Haro said, "I wanna play! I wanna play!"

"This is Hallelujah's doing isn't it?" Tieria asked, "He programmed you to do this, didn't he?"

"No, no," Haro, "He asked nicely! He asked nicely!"

Tieria sighed and sat up. As he did this Haro pulled another three party poppers right in Tieria's face, "You blinked I win! You blinked I win!" Haro then threw the empty shells at Tieria then left.

Tieria stared at the popper shells that were on his bed. He was rather angry with the other Meister. He knew that Haro was just acting on orders, the small robot didn't have much of a freewill. He wanted to get even but he was too tired to do anything so he rested against the pillows not bothering to take the streamers and confetti out of his hair, he just wanted to get back to sleeping the terrible headache he had off.

* * *

Feldt was rather confused when she walked into Tieria's room and found that there were streamers in his hair. She placed the lunch tray down on the desk and gently pulled the paper bits out of his hair. She placed her hand on his forehead and sighed, she could tell that his temperature was climbing at a slow but steady rate. She really didn't want to wake him, but Haro had run off and was no where to be found so they had to resort to using a thermometer.

"Tieria," She said as she shook his shoulder a bit, "Tieria wake up."

Tieria stirred and moaned. He opened his eyes, "Feldt," he muttered.

"I'm sorry," She said as she handed him the thermometer, "We can't find Haro so we have to check your temperature with a thermometer."

Tieria nodded and took the device from Feldt and put it in his mouth. After a minute the device beep and he removed it. He brought it up to his eye level and frowned as he discovered that the little screen was too blurry to read. /Why aren't my glasses working?/ He thought.

"What's wrong?" Feldt asked.

"It's nothing," Tieria said as he handed the thermometer to her, "Here I can't read it."

"You don't have your glasses on," Feldt said as she took the thermometer.

"I don't?" Tieria asked.

"No," Feldt said, "You don't." She picked the wire-rimmed glasses off of the small ledge near his bed and handed them to him, "Here, these might help."

Tieria was glad that his face was probably already rather flushed from the fever he was running because if it wasn't the girl would have been the first…no wait it was second…the second person to see him blush, "Thank you," he murmured.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," She said. She then sighed as she read the small screen, "Thirty-nine even. Are you hungry at all?"

Tieria shook his head. He was feeling rather nauseous but he wasn't sure if it was a symptom of being sick or from not eating much in quite a few days. But either way, he didn't want to risk it. "I'm feeling kind of nauseous," he said, "And I don't want to risk it."

"I understand," Feldt said, "Nausea can be quiet common with a high fever or the flu. But Sumeragi-san still wants you to have a little something in your stomach so I brought you some tea."

Tieria nodded and took the mug from the girl, "Thank you," He said as he took a sip.

"Tieria I have a question," Feldt said, "When I walked into your room, you had confetti and streamers in your hair. How did it get there?"

Tieria sighed, "Haro," he said, "Apparently Hallelujah was bored and he asked Haro to wake me by pulling a party popper in my face."

"Do you want me to tell Sumeragi-san about it?" Feldt asked, "You're a lot sicker than Allelujah is and Hallelujah shouldn't be doing that."

"No it's alright," Tieria said. He wanted to see how far Hallelujah would drag this little "war" out. And he knew that if it started to really annoy him or if it became a hazard to his already rather weak physical health, he could use Veda to put a stop to it, "I want to see what he's going to do. Besides, I'm sure he can't stand being stuck in bed all the time so I'll let him have his fun for the time being."

"Dammit kid, the fever must really be messing with your head." Lockon said as he entered the room, "You're actually allowing someone to have fun?"

"I can stop it whenever I want," Tieria said, "And I feel bad for making him sick."

"That's true," Lockon said, "Oh Feldt Sumeragi wants us both at the bridge."

"Why did something come up?" Feldt asked.

"No," Lockon said, "She's going to review the mission recorders from yesterday and she wants the two of us to help. Oh and Tieria, you have strict orders to stay in bed."

"I understand," Tieria said. He wasn't going to try to get out of bed anyway. He was starting to get really drowsy and he wanted to sleep a bit before Haro unleashed his next onslaught against him.

"Hey sleep well, kid," Lockon said, "Well, as well as you possibly can with a thirty-nine degree fever."

Tieria nodded and rested against the pillows again, hoping to sleep for a decent amount of time.

* * *

Once again Tieria was the only one in his room when Haro came for the "second phase" as Hallelujah put it. Haro had orders to not wake Tieria for the next two phases. Hallelujah wanted it to be a "surprise." Haro then took the six rolls of toilet paper that Hallelujah had instructed him to get and started throwing them around Tieria's room.

As Haro was throwing the fifth roll around the room, it accidentally hit and woke Tieria. Tieria sighed as he noticed that he was completely covered with toilet paper he was about to sit up and catch Haro in the act but he then got a much better idea and hit the call button, which had been nicknamed the "panic button," that was located by his bed.

* * *

Lockon was getting rather bored watching the footage from the mission recorder. /Dammit, how the hell can Tieria stand to do this? It's so boring/ Then a small blip appeared on the monitor he was using. "Ms. Sumeragi, Tieria hit the panic button in his room," he said, "I'm going to go see what he needs."

"This had better not be an excuse to weasel your way out of helping us," Sumeragi said.

Lockon shivered, "You have no idea how much you just sounded like Tieria there," he said, "It was kinda scary."

"No it's true Sumeragi-san," Feldt said, "Tieria has activated the call button in his room."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Lockon go see what he needs."

"Alright," Lockon said. /Thank you _so _much Tieria/ he thought as he exited the bridge.

* * *

Haro had just finished with the sixth roll of toilet paper and was about to leave when the door opened.

"Tieria, what do you need?" Lockon called as he entered the toilet-papered room, "What the hell happened here?"

"What's this? What's this?" Haro asked.

"You woke me up Haro," Tieria said as he tried to clear some of the toilet paper from his bed, "And I hit the panic button."

"So _this _is what you've been doing all day!" Lockon said as he tried to get to the little robot but he tripped on the nearly knee-deep toilet paper.

"Uh oh, uh oh," Haro said as Tieria finally managed to sit up, "Busted, busted." He took one look at Lockon, "SNIPER NO SNIPING! SNIPER NO SNIPING!" Then he hurried out of the room keeping out of Lockon's reach.

"HARO! YOU STOP THAT THIS MINUTE!" He yelled.

"No, no," Haro said as he floated off down the hall, "Sniper no sniping! Sniper no sniping!"

Lockon sighed as he walked over to Tieria's bed, "Is that all you hit the panic button for?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tieria said as he tried to get the rest of the toilet paper off his bed.

"Hold on," Lockon said as he pulled his communicator out, "I'll help you get rid of all this. Ms. Sumeragi,"

"_What is it Lockon?"_ Sumeragi called back.

"I'm gonna have to stay here for a bit," He called.

"_Why is that?" _Sumeragi asked, _"There had better be a good reason."_

"Tieria was sick again and I want to clean him up a bit," Lockon lied, "I'll be up there as soon as he falls back to sleep."

"_Alright," _Sumeragi said, _"I'll accept that."_

"Thank you," Lockon said as he put the communicator away.

Tieria sighed, "Did you really have to lie?" He said, "You didn't have-" Tieria then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Are you really going to be sick?" Lockon asked as he tried to find the waste paper basket off of the floor. Tieria nodded as his already pale face paled further, "Shit hold on." He found the small basket and handed it to Tieria just in time. "Hey kid," Lockon said as he rubbed Tieria's back as he dry-heaved, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jinx you there. Are you alright?" Tieria shook his head. "Of course you're not. Try to get some sleep, you'll forget about how sick you feel. Dammit where's the water bottle I put in here? Here drink it slowly." He paused, "Cleaning this mess is going to have to wait."

"Don't worry about me," Tieria muttered as he rested against the pillows with his eyes closed. He wasn't much a fan of throwing up, but it had helped to wan the nausea he had been feeling all day, "I actually feel a bit better."

"That's good," Lockon said as he started clear the area around Tieria's bed of Toilet paper, "I'm still gonna stay in here and monitor you."

"You don't have to," he said, "I don't think I'm going to be sick again."

"Still, Tieria," Lockon said, "You shouldn't be left alone when you're as sick as you are. Oh good here's the thermometer, let's check your temp before you fall back to sleep." Tieria put the small device in his mouth and when it beeped he handed it to Lockon, "Yeah, your fever is up from the last time, thirty-nine point four. Get some sleep kid. I'll clean this up and try to keep Haro from bothering you again."

"Don't tell Sumeragi," Tieria said as he shut his eyes, "I want to see how far Hallelujah goes with this."

Lockon sighed and started cleaning the mess that his troublesome little partner had made.

* * *

By the time Lockon had finished clearing most of the floor of toilet paper, Tieria had fallen into a deep sleep. He had figured this out when the kid didn't even stir when Lockon has sworn, rather loudly after tripping over some toilet paper.

/Seriously, Hallelujah shouldn't be doing this to him. He's far too sick to be bothered like this/ he thought as he sat down at Tieria's desk, /But he won't let us put a stop to it. What is he planning?/

Haro knew that it would have to be more careful with this next phase. It quietly entered Tieria's room and froze when he saw Lockon sitting at the desk. However Haro could tell that Lockon was also asleep. Haro needed to work quickly, it took out a black marker and got to work.

* * *

Sumeragi sighed as she headed to Tieria's room. They had finished with the mission recorders but Lockon had not returned. /Tieria had better be really sick/

She walked into Tieria's room and found that there was a rather large pile of toilet paper near the door. She walked up to Lockon and shook his shoulders, "Just what is going on here?" She asked.

"Ms. Sumeragi," Lockon murmured, "What is it?"

"I wondering why you didn't come back to the bridge," She said.

"Sorry," Lockon said, "But the kid's fever is up to thirty-nine point four and he was feeling sick to his stomach. He's just not doing very well." He lifted his head and Sumeragi laughed a bit, "What is it?"

"Have you seen your face?" She said as she tried to keep herself composed.

"What? Why?" Lockon said as he opened one of the panels and took a look in a mirror, "What the hell!?"

"What happened?" A soft voice asked.

Lockon looked over at Tieria, "Damn, he got you too," he said, "Hold on I'll get something to clean that with." Tieria didn't answer and as Lockon turned to leave, he moaned and coughed rather violently. Lockon sighed as Tieria panted of breath and continued coughing, "You just got sick again didn't you Tieria?"

"Yeah…" Tieria muttered as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

Sumeragi sighed as she walked up to the bed, "Lockon go get him a change of clothes and some clean sheets." She said, "Have you eaten anything today Tieria?" Tieria shook his head as he clutched his stomach, "So, you've only had a bit of tea and a water bottle, no wonder your stomach is sick. You need to eat. Drinking a lot of water on an empty stomach will make you feel nauseous and you don't exactly have a strong stomach Tieria. How about I bring something light to eat?"

"Sumeragi," Tieria said, "I really don't feel much like eating right now."

"Please Tieria," Sumeragi said, "You might be getting sick from not eating."

"Do you really expect me to eat after I've just thrown up?" Tieria asked.

Sumeragi sighed. Her tactic wasn't working out so well, "If you don't eat you'll have to spend more time on bed rest," She said, "And you run the risk of not being able to sortie in the next mission that Veda has planned."

Tieria sighed, "Fine," he said. He didn't want to miss another planned mission, "I'll eat something, but if I get sick I won't take any more of your advice."

"When Lockon comes back I'll bring you some gelatin and crackers," Sumeragi said, "Something easy to digest."

Tieria nodded as Lockon reentered the room, "I brought him a change of clothes, and some clean sheets like you asked," He said, "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Yeah," Sumeragi said, "Will you help him while I bring him something light to eat?"

"You're really going to have him eat?" Lockon asked, "Ms. Sumeragi, he was just sick. Do you really think giving him food is really such a good idea?"

"I think it's because he hasn't eaten much that he keeps getting sick," Sumeragi said.

"Fine," Lockon said, "If he gets sick again, you're going to clean it."

"I will," Sumeragi said as she left the room.

Lockon sighed, "Tieria, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to get out of bed so I can change the sheets." Tieria sighed and got out of bed he sat against the wall and shut his eyes. He was so weak that the short walk had made him extremely dizzy, "Hey do you think that you could change you clothes. That way you can get back to bed quicker."

Tieria sighed and took the clothes from Lockon and did what he was told to do.

* * *

When Sumeragi reentered the room Tieria was already back in bed. "Here Tieria," She said as she placed the tray on his lap, "You don't have to eat all of it if you don't want to but you need to eat some of it."

Tieria sighed. He was expecting the food to make his stomach feel worse however to his surprise both the stomachache and nausea he had been feeling waned. He handed the tray back to Sumeragi when he had finished about half of what she had given him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"A little bit better," Tieria said as he rested against the pillows again, "I'm going to try to sleep a bit. If the two of you have other things you need to do then don't watch me. If I need anything or get sick again I'll call you."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Sleep well."

* * *

Hallelujah was quiet amused with the little robot. Haro seemed to do whatever he was told to do. Although he was quite shocked that Tieria hadn't done anything about it yet. /This next little phase is going to send him over the edge/ Hallelujah thought, /I know it/

/Leave Tieria alone/ Allelujah said.

"No," Hallelujah said, "He made us sick now he's gonna pay. Go back to sleep would ya."

/Whatever/ Allelujah said, /Just don't hurt him/

"Fine," Hallelujah said, "Good night."

* * *

For a robot with no emotions, Haro was enjoying this part of the battle. Hallelujah had handed him a water gun that shot perfect little spheres of water and told him to have fun. So Haro spent its entire trek to Tieria's room shooting anyone he saw in the head. By the time Haro got to Tieria's room he soaked, Feldt, Lasse and a rather annoyed Ian.

Haro found that Tieria was once again asleep and alone. Haro waddled up to the bed and changed the setting for the water gun from sphere to jet. It jumped on to Tieria's bed and was about to tap Tieria on the shoulder to wake him up when Tieria, who had been awake and linking with Veda preparing to wipe Haro's memory, opened his now golden eyes. However, even though Tieria thought that he was one step ahead of Haro, the robot managed to hit the trigger on the water gun, blasting Tieria in the face nearly full force.

"Boom headshot! Boom headshot!"

The shock of getting hit in the eyes with a rather powerful blast of water momentarily broke Tieria's concentration and he nearly lost the link he had established.

"Haro wins! Haro wins!"

"That's what you think," Tieria said as he proceeded to shut the small robot down.

* * *

Hallelujah, who had been watching what Haro on his computer, was rather annoyed when the monitor went black.

"What the hell!?"

"_Looks like I win this round Hallelujah Haptism," _Tieria's voice sounded, _"I have to say Haro nearly broke my link to Veda with the water blast to my eyes. I'll have you know that I _will _get my revenge. I'll give you points for the valiant effort."_

"That Goddamn bastard!" Hallelujah yelled, "Screw him and his goddamn all-controlling friggin supercomputer!"

* * *

Tieria smiled lightly to himself as he restarted Haro. Tomorrow he would get his revenge. "Haro," He said as the small robot whirled to life once again, "I am going to need your help tomorrow."

"Roger, roger!"

* * *

So Hallelujah had his fun with Haro and Tieria. But what is Tieria going to do to get his revenge? Is Hallelujah going to be as tolerant as Tieria was? Will Hallelujah even take the brunt or will he leave poor Allelujah to take it? Find out in the next chapter! Until next time Minna-san!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	7. Tieria's Revenge

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! So this is part two of the little Haro Wars, Tieria's turn. This story is nearly complete which kinda depresses my because I like writing this story but I have about three other stories that I can post once this one is done. Well I've got nothing else to say so you can get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Seven: …Tieria's Revenge

Lockon sighed as he tried to cool Tieria's body a bit. His fever had spiked to about thirty-nine point eight and while the boy was seeping, he was restless and his face held a look of discomfort and pain.

/Hallelujah shouldn't have done what he did/ Lockon thought, /Tieria's just too sick to be worked up so much/

He sighed again. He was exhausted but Tieria was just too sick to be left alone at the moment. He was also feeling a bit off, /I think I'm getting sick/ he thought, /I can't get sick now, someone needs to monitor him when his fever breaks/ he looked at his watch, /Ms. Sumeragi will be here in about an hour, I just need to hold out until then/

* * *

Hallelujah woke up feeling odd. His head was pounding and he was strangely warm.

/Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah…Allelujah-if-you-do n't-wake-up-this-minute-I-am-going-to-kill-you!/

"What is it Hallelujah?" Allelujah asked groggily.

/Why does my head hurt so much?/ Hallelujah said.

"Because you're sick," Allelujah said, "Go back to sleep, you'll feel better. But before you do, take over. I don't want to take the brunt of what Tieria does to you for what you did yesterday."

/Tieria's not going to do anything to us. He doesn't know how to have fun, so retaliation for what I did is not going to be possible for him to do / Hallelujah said, /But I'll humor you for a bit/

/Whatever/ Allelujah said, /Just don't come crying to me when Tieria gets you back. Sleep well/

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Tieria woke up several hours later when Sumeragi placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hey," She said, "How are you feeling today?"

Tieria sighed. He felt awful. His head was pounding, he was extremely warm, and the aches were the worse that they had been.

"That bad, huh?" Sumeragi asked, "How is your stomach feeling today?"

Tieria realized that his stomach was the only thing that wasn't bothering him. "It's not bad," He said, "I'm not hungry but I'm not nauseous."

"Do you feel like eating anything?" She asked.

"I'll have something light," Tieria said.

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "I'll be right back."

Sumeragi said as she left the room. Tieria then linked with Veda to give Haro its first assignment.

* * *

Haro entered Allelujah's room and like Tieria had been alone, Allelujah was alone. Haro pulled out the small packet that Tieria had given him the night before and got to work.

Hallelujah was jolted awake by a loud pop. And then another one and another and another.

"What the hell is this!?" Hallelujah exclaimed as he opened his eyes and found that there were several low power firecrackers going off in his room.

"This is what you get! This is what you get!" Haro chanted using Tieria's voice, "This is payback Hallelujah Haptism."

"So you set off Fireworks in my room!?" Hallelujah exclaimed. "You coulda killed me with this little stunt!"

"The worst it would have done was singed you a bit," Tieria said through Haro, "But I was nice enough to put that into consideration and I had Haro set them off close enough to wake you but far enough so you would not be hit."

"Damn you," Hallelujah said, "If I wasn't sick I would march my way to your room and wrap my arms around your neck until you stopped breathing and passed out."

"I will take that as a threat and I will do what I see fit about it." Tieria said, "Sleep well."

"Dammit Tieria!" Hallelujah exclaimed, "You get your ass over here right now so I can friggin' kill you!"

* * *

Tieria was feeling quite pleased with himself. He cut his link to Veda just as Sumeragi walked into the room.

"What were you doing?" Sumeragi asked, "I walked by Allelujah's room and Hallelujah was cursing your name up and down."

"I was paying him back for what he did to me yesterday," Tieria said.

Sumeragi sighed, "What has the fever done to you?" She asked, "Just don't go overboard."

"I won't," Tieria said as he started picking at the food that he had been given. He really wasn't hungry but he needed an excuse to get Sumeragi out of the room, "If you need to do anything, I'll be alright alone." He said, "I can always call you if I need anything."

"Are you sure?" Sumeragi asked, "You're really sick, Tieria."

"I'm probably only going to sleep anyway," He said, "There's no need to watch me sleep if you have other things to do."

"If you're sure," Sumeragi said as she watched Tieria abandon his fork, "Are you finished with this?"

"Yeah," Tieria said as he shut his eyes.

"Sleep well," Sumeragi said as she left the room.

Tieria then sat up and gave Haro the next set of instructions and when it was to follow through with them, just in case he didn't wake up in time.

* * *

Sumeragi sighed. She had never seen that sort of behavior from Tieria before. He was always so uptight. /Perhaps him getting sick like this was a good thing/ She thought, /But it's only a matter of time before his fever breaks…I really hope it's not that bad when it happens…but I have a feeling that it's going to get bad/ She sighed as she remembered how Lockon was acting when she took over for him, /I think Lockon's getting sick, that leaves us with only Setsuna and he doesn't get along with Tieria at all. Hopefully things will work themselves out before Tieria's fever reaches its peak…/

* * *

Haro quietly entered Allelujah's room and took out four cans. It stood in front of Allelujah's bed and began its work.

* * *

Sumeragi walked up to Allelujah's room with a small tray of food for lunch. She didn't bother bringing Tieria something to eat because she knew that he would take maybe one bite then leave the rest. And besides if Tieria wanted something, he said that he would call her first. She opened the door and got blasted in the face by something slimy, cold and purple.

"What the hell!?" She screamed forgetting that Allelujah was probably asleep. She walked into the room and spotted the culprit, "Haro, what do you think you're doing!?"

"Tieria's orders, Tieria's orders!" Haro said as it threw the last can of silly string at her, "Gotta go! Gotta go!" The small robot then escaped the room by floating over Sumeragi's head.

"What the hell is this shit?" Hallelujah said as he looked around his room, "Tieria you goddamn bastard! Allelujah, you're taking over for this one!"

"Sumeragi-san, what happened?" Allelujah asked as he too looked around the room.

"Haro is what happened," Sumeragi said, "And a delirious Tieria." She paused, "Do you want something to eat?"

"That would be nice," Allelujah said, "How is Tieria doing anyway?"

"It's hard to say with his most recent behavior," She said, "But his fever is up to thirty-nine point eight and I'm concerned that his fever could break at anytime now and he's gonna get really sick."

Allelujah sighed, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"What can I do about it?" Sumeragi said, "Aside from keeping an ice pack on his forehead, have someone monitor him closely and hope he sleeps though it."

"I wish you could give medication to make it easier for him to deal with it," Allelujah said.

"If Moreno-san didn't tell me to keep Tieria off the fever reducers then I would be administering them to him every four hours," Sumeragi said, "I don't like seeing him suffer like that. I don't like to see any of my pilots suffer."

Allelujah smiled lightly, "You'll be a good mother someday Sumeragi-san," He said.

Sumeragi blushed violently, "W-what?!" She exclaimed, "Allelujah! You…you…Don't say things like that!"

"Why it's true," Allelujah said.

"It's embarrassing," She said, "Well I have to go check on Chris and Tieria."

Allelujah sighed and shook his head as a still flustered Sumeragi walked towards the door.

"I'll get a few of the other Haros to clean this mess up."

"Alright," Allelujah said, "Hallelujah, I'm going back to sleep and you're going to take over again."

/Fine, fine/ Hallelujah said as he took over, "Happy now?"

/Yes/ Allelujah said, /Sleep well/

"I hate you."

* * *

Tieria woke a while later to a cold hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Sumeragi.

"You are an extremely devious person, Tieria Erde," Sumeragi said as Tieria sat up a bit, "Silly string, really?" He nodded, "The high fever must really be messing with your head for you to come up with something so jovial and childish."

Tieria shrugged. He didn't feel like talking he just wanted to give Haro the next set of instructions then get back to sleep.

"I'm almost afraid of what you're going to do next," She said, "Do you need anything?" Tieria shook his head as Sumeragi handed him the thermometer, "Yeah I figured that was the case." The small device beeped and Tieria handed it back to her, "It's come down a bit it's down to thirty-nine point six. You should try to get some sleep. Do you still want to be left alone so you can plot?" Tieria nodded, "Alright, just don't get carried away."

Tieria nodded again then gave Haro the careful instructions for the next phase.

* * *

The next time Hallelujah woke up he noticed a peculiar smell in his room. It was a chemical-like smell.

"What the hell is he trying to poison me?" Hallelujah exclaimed as he opened his eyes and sat up. Then something hot pink at the corner of his eye caught his attention. He got out of bed and went over to the mirror. And, he screamed. His hair was the same shade of vivid purple that Tieria's was and to make matters worse he had hot pink highlights and Tieria's pink sweater was tied around his neck.

"What's wrong Allelujah?" Feldt asked as she entered the room, "What happened to you hair?"

"Tieria Erde and his little _pet _is what happened to my hair!" Hallelujah screamed, "The bastard had his little bastard pet friggin dye my hair pink and goddamn purple!"

"Hallelujah," Tieria's voice said through the Haro unit, "Should you be using that kind of language in front of a young lady such as Feldt?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hallelujah roared, "I CAN SAY WHATEVER I GODDAMN WANT TO GODDAMMIT!"

"You're going to give yourself a terrible headache if you keep screaming like that," Tieria said.

"I DON'T FRIGGIN CARE!" Hallelujah said as he untied the sweater from his neck, "And this is what I think of your goddamn sweater!" He took out a lighter, set one of the sleeves on fire then dropped the sweater on the ground to watch it burn.

"You really are too much, Hallelujah Haptism," Tieria said, "But I am a step ahead of you." At that remark the sprinkler system kicked on and the burning sweater was reduced to a smoldering pile of what used to be a pink sweater. "And Sumeragi should be there in three…two…one…"

"Just what the hell is going on here?" she asked. She took notice of the lighter in Hallelujah's hand and the remains if the sweater, "As much as it amuses me to see that _thing _burn, you are forbidden to do so on this ship. Fire is bad Hallelujah Haptism!"

"Tieria set this up!" Hallelujah said as his head began to pound, "He planned this whole thing out!"

"What are you talking about?" Sumeragi said, "I was just in Tieria's room, he's been asleep for the past two hours."

"WHAT!?" Hallelujah said, "HOW!?"

"Pre-recorded! Pre-recorded!" Haro chirped in its normal robotic voice.

Sumeragi laughed, "I hate to say this, but I think Tieria has you beat." She said.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him," Hallelujah said.

"I forbid you to touch him," Sumeragi said, "Should you disobey and I will let him take you off Kyrios."

"Goddammit!"

"Now," Sumeragi said as he looked around the room, "It doesn't look as if the damage is all that bad. I think it will be alright for you stay here."

"What the hell are you going to do about my goddamn hair?" Hallelujah asked.

Sumeragi looked at the empty canisters, "It's washable," She said, "However I think you've been worked up enough today so go back to bed and sleep. Tieria still has one more "phase" to complete."

"Fine," Hallelujah said.

* * *

"_Wake up! Wake up…Wake up! Wake up!"_

Tieria moaned. He was feeling much sicker than he had been and he kept his eyes closed.

"_You okay? You okay?"_

"Haro," Tieria muttered.

"Final phase! Final phase!"

"Alright," Tieria said as he linked with Veda. It was much easier than verbally giving the small robot instructions seeing that his head didn't seem to want to work very well or very fast for that matter. And of course, everything needed to be perfect.

"Directions received! Directions received!"

"Good luck Haro," Tieria said softly as he tried to fall back to sleep as the heat and pain steadily got worse.

* * *

For the fourth time Haro entered Allelujah's room. Tieria usually gave very precise instructions but this time around, his instructions lack the preciseness that they usually had. So Haro decided to matter into its own hands.

Hallelujah was rudely awoken again, but this time instead of loud popping noises or a strange smell it was a sharp pain in his arm. Then there was another to his leg and another to his other arm and one to his chest.

He opened his eyes and saw that his room was covered in purple blotches as was his bed and his clothing. He then hit the panic button and waited.

* * *

"Allelujah hit the panic button," Feldt said.

Sumeragi sighed, "I'm going to see what he wants," She said as she walked from the room.

When she got to Allelujah's room she was quiet amused to find it covered in purple paint, however she was not amused to find Hallelujah covered in purple paint as well and a trigger-happy Haro wielding two paintball guns shooting at anything and everything.

"Alright, this has gone far enough!" She said sternly, "Haro, give those to me then get your little buddies to help clean this mess! Hallelujah, let Allelujah take over again!"

"Roger, roger!"

"Fine," Hallelujah said as he withdrew.

"I'm sorry Allelujah," Sumeragi said, "I need to do something to keep Hallelujah from murdering Tieria . Will you be alright while I go give that boy a piece of my mind?"

"Yeah," Allelujah said as Sumeragi marched from the room.

/Eh I don't feel bad for the little bastrad for what he's about to get/ Hallelujah said.

"But he's really sick," Allelujah said.

/He seemed well enough to pull off what he did/ Hallelujah said, /So I don't feel bad./

* * *

"Tieria! Sumeragi called sternly as she entered Tieria's room, "Tieria wake up!"

Tieria shifted a bit but did not sit up or respond and immediately, Sumeragi knew something wasn't right. She walked over to the bed and found that Tieria was awake but she could tell that he was barely conscious. His face was extremely flushed and he was breathing heavily.

She placed her hand on Tieria's forehead and gasped, his skin was burning up. She reached for the thermometer and placed it in his mouth. When it beeped she removed it and bit her lip. /In just six hours his temperature spiked more than half a degree,/ She thought, /Dammit, so much for thinking that he was on the mend./

"Feldt," She called, "I need you to bring several ice packs to Tieria's room immediately!"

/Okay,/ Feldt responded, /What's wrong?/

"His fever just spiked," Sumeragi said, "It's probably breaking as well, but it's up to forty point three."

/I'll be right there,/ Feldt said.

Sumeragi sighed and bit her lip as she placed her hand on Tieria's forehead again, /It is not going to be a good night for him…I really hope that Lockon hasn't gotten sick yet…/

* * *

I would count that as a Tieria victory. It always pays to go last with something like this. But of course his victory is short lived with a forty point three degree fever (104.5 degrees Fahrenheit), hey at least it's breaking. But what's gonna happen if Lockon is sick? That only leaves Setsuna, how's that going to play out if Setsuna has to monitor an extremely sick Tieria all night? Well find out next time Minna-san!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	8. Struggling

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! I know I usually wait a few weeks (or updates depending) before I post the next chapter of a story but since I had this chapter completed about a month or so ago I decided to put it up. Hey I was hiding from my schoolwork (which is threatening to kill me, but whatever) so it was totally worth it. So this is the climax so to speak. But there will be a few more chapters before it's done. So without further ado, you may get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Struggling

Lockon woke up feeling absolutely awful. He was cold, achy and his head was killing him. /Dammit, I got sick/ He thought, /But Tieria needs to be monitored. He seemed to be a lot sicker yesterday then he has been so far. Maybe they won't notice that I'm sick./

He walked into Tieria's room and found that Feldt was there.

"Feldt," He said softly, "How's he doing?"

"Not good at all," Feldt said, "His temperature is up to forty point three. And no matter how much he tries, he can't seem to fall asleep."

"Shit, what's Sumeragi doing about it?" Lockon asked as he coughed a bit, "That's a really high stinking fever."

"Lockon," Feldt said as she looked him in the eye, "You don't look very well." She put her hand to his forehead, "You have a fever, go back to bed."

"But who's gonna watch the kid tonight," Lockon said.

"I'm gonna have Setsuna do it," Sumeragi said as she walked into the room and placed several fever reducers on the desk, "Go back to bed!"

"But Setsuna and Tieria don't really get along," Lockon said, "Do you really think that it's a good idea to leave the two of them alone with Tieria in such a condition? I mean not too long ago Tieria and Setsuna pulled guns on each other and threatened to shoot."

"I'm well aware of that," Sumeragi said, "But I have no other choice. You're sick, Chris is sick. Allelujah is sick and after today's little incident, I wouldn't leave the two of them alone in a room all night regardless. So, Setsuna is our only option, unless of course, you want me to leave Tieria alone all night."

"I don't want him to be alone," Lockon said, "Does Setsuna know yet?"

"No," Sumeragi said as she started to get impatient, "Now, stop worrying about everything else and get back to bed!"

"Alright, alright," Lockon said, "But please keep me updated."

"Sleep dammit!" Sumeragi yelled. It would be an understatement to say that she was a little bit frazzled. Three of her pilots were sick, one of them extremely sick, one of her crew members was sick, the other one exhausted both physically and mentally. Leaving her with only one pilot and the helmsmen. Plus with Ian heading to Lagrange three, she was kind of in over her head. "Feldt, I'll be back."

Sumeragi wandered around the Ptolemaios looking for Setsuna. He had not been in his room, the dinning room or the observation deck and she was running out of places where that boy could be. Until she remembered that the boy liked to stare, almost vacantly, at the Exia. She hurried to the Exia's container hoping that the boy was there.

* * *

Setsuna was just about to start eating when Sumeragi entered the observation deck above the Exia.

"There you are," Sumeragi said, "I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it Sumeragi Li Noriega?" He asked.

"I have a huge favor to ask you," She said, "I need you to watch Tieria tonight. Lockon is sick and we just can't leave Tieria alone right now."

"How is Tieria doing?" Setsuna asked.

"Not good," Sumeragi said, "His fever is breaking but it also spiked to forty point three. Please, I need you to do this."

Setsuna nodded, "I understand," he said, "When should I get to his room?"

"As soon as possible," Sumeragi said, "Thank you so much Setsuna. There should be enough ice packs in his room to last the night and you should probably replace them at twenty minute intervals. And in case Tieria's fever gets any higher, I put several fever reducers in his room, but those are only to be used in an emergency."

"I understand," Setsuna said as he followed Sumeragi to Tieria's room.

* * *

Feldt was very glad when she saw Sumeragi and Setsuna enter the room. "Sumeragi!"

"What's wrong Feldt?" Setsuna said.

"It's gotten worse," She said, "His stomach won't hold water down. He was sick a few minutes ago."

"Dammit!" Sumeragi said, "Setsuna, change his clothes. Feldt, come with me, he's going on an IV tonight."

Sumeragi and Feldt left the room as Setsuna got a change of clothes for Tieria. He then walked over to the bed, "Tieria Erde," He said softly.

Tieria barely opened his eyes, "Setsuna…" he mumbled, "It's so hot…"

"I know it is," Setsuna said as he carefully pulled the sweat-soaked and soiled shirt off Tieria and put the clean one on. "Try to relax."

When Sumeragi and Feldt reentered the room Setsuna had finished changing Tieria's clothes and had already placed an ice pack on his forehead.

"How is he?" Sumeragi asked as Feldt set up the IV.

"No change," Setsuna said, "I tied his hair back, just to get it off the back of his neck. That might help a bit."

Sumeragi nodded, "Once Feldt finishes with the IV, we're going to leave the two of you alone." She said, "Call me if you need anything."

Setsuna nodded as he pulled a chair up to Tieria's bed and grabbed the hand that Feldt wasn't working with. Setsuna remembered just how much Tieria hated needles. Before they began their interventions they had been required to get several vaccines and Setsuna remembered that Tieria ended up passing out after the second one. "Tieria," he said, "Look towards me, don't pay attention to what Feldt is doing."

Tieria looked towards Setsuna in shock. He would have never expected Setsuna to remember the almost phobia he had when it came to needles, "Setsuna…" He muttered, "You…you remembered…?"

"Yeah," Setsuna said, "Don't talk anymore."

"There," Feldt said as she secured the needle with a bandage, "All set. Are you alright, Tieria?"

"Of course he isn't," Setsuna said as he released Tieria's hand.

Sumeragi sighed, "Well, we'll leave the two of you alone now," She said, "Tieria, try to get some sleep tonight."

Tieria barely nodded as Sumeragi and Feldt reluctantly left the room.

* * *

Setsuna sighed. It had been about five hours since Feldt and Sumeragi had left and there was absolutely no change to Tieria's condition. His fever was still forty point three, he was still breathing heavily and worst of all, he was still awake.

Tieria had spent the last five hours tossing and turning restlessly trying to find a position where it didn't feel as though someone was firing a blow torch right next to him while sticking him in a freezer at the same time. But nothing he did worked, and it was beginning to get frustrating. Finally he settled for lying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling, he was just too weak to keep changing position so much. He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask?

Setsuna sighed once again as Tieria stopped tossing and turning. As much as he didn't like Tieria, Setsuna really felt bad of him. He knew just how bad fevers could get when they were breaking and how much worse it must be if you had never experienced a fever before. He placed his hand on Tieria's cheek. The older boy's skin was on fire and he wished that there was something he could do to make it a bit more comfortable for Tieria. However, the temperature of the room was already at minimum and Setsuna was only to administer a fever reducer if Tieria's body temperature got any higher.

He could always bring Tieria to the shower room but Setsuna was quite a bit smaller than Tieria was and the purple haired Meister was probably much too weak and definitely too sick to be out of bed. So Setsuna shut his eyes and tried to think of something that would at least comfort Tieria just enough so that he could get some sleep.

* * *

"_Mama…"A young boy cried, "Mama it hurts…"_

"_I know it does," A familiar kind female voice came, "Calm down Soran, working yourself up so much isn't going to help you feel better."_

"_Make it stop, mama," The boy said as he cried._

"_There's not much mommy can do right now, Soran," The woman said, "Your fever has gotten quite high and we don't have anymore medicine for you. Just try to relax, papa's gone to get some ice for your head." _

_The small boy continued to sniffle and cry as another person entered the room._

"_I couldn't get much ice," A familiar male voice came, "With all the restrictions on food and water it was difficult to come across but I managed to convince a shop owner that my son was sick with a high fever and I needed the ice to cool him."_

"_Thank you," The woman said as she took some of the ice and placed some of it on the young child's forehead, "Does that feel better Soran?"_

"_A little bit," The boy said._

"_Here let's try this," She said as she gently lifted the boy's head a bit and put the rest of the ice under the back of his neck. The boy shivered, "It's a lot better, isn't it, Soran?"_

_The child nodded then gently drifted off to sleep._

_/_Setsuna…Setsuna…/ _Another familiar voice whispered, /_Setsuna…what's wrong…Setsuna F…Seiei…/

* * *

Setsuna opened his eyes and realized that he must have dozed off while he had closed his eyes, "Tieria…" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. Just what was that dream? He knew that the young boy had been him but who were the man and the woman, were they his parents? He couldn't remember them much the only thing he could remember was…

"Setsuna…" Tieria murmured, "What's the matter…?"

"It's nothing," Setsuna said.

"You kept muttering 'mama' in your sleep…" Tieria whispered, "Are you alright…?"

"It was just a dream I guess," Setsuna said, "You really shouldn't be talking Tieria."

"Sorry," He mumbled, "It just seemed as though you were having a bad dream."

Setsuna sighed, "How long was I asleep for?"

"About an hour."

/Great,/ Setsuna thought. That meant that Tieria had been attempting to fall asleep for the past six hours now. Setsuna sighed as he removed the now warm ice pack from Tieria's forehead and replaced it. He also realized that Tieria had soaked through another shirt with sweat.

"Hold on," Setsuna said, "I'm going to get you a drier shirt." He went over to where Tieria's clothes was kept and took the last clean short sleeved tee-shirt that Tieria owned. He then carefully removed the sweat soaked shirt and replaced it for the clean one.

"Setsuna," Tieria mumbled, "I want to sleep…"

"I know you do," Setsuna said. Things were not going well at all and Setsuna was about to give in and administer a fever reducer when he got an idea. He grabbed another ice pack off the desk and activated it.

"What are you doing?" Tieria asked softly, "You've just…"

"I know," Setsuna said, "But I have an idea." Once the pack was cold, he gently lifted Tieria's head, placed the ice pack on the back of his neck then eased him back against the pillows, "Is that any better?"

Tieria nodded. The ice on the back of his neck had worked almost instantly and the heat was slowly ebbing away. "Where did you get this idea?" he asked.

"I think my mother did it for me once when I was really sick," Setsuna said, "But I can't remember for sure."

"Do you miss your mother?" Tieria asked. Setsuna nodded a bit, "Where is she now?"

"She's dead," Setsuna said vacantly, "I shot and killed her years ago…thinking that I was being accepted by God for doing so."

"You shot…and killed…your mother…?" Tieria asked as tears came to his eyes for some reason his feverish mind would not explain.

Setsuna looked at Tieria, "Why are you crying?" Setsuna asked kind of thrown off guard by Tieria's rather odd display of emotion.

"It's upsetting…" Tieria said as he tried to stop the tears that refused to yield, "You had to kill your own mother…that's awful…"

Setsuna sighed, "What about your parents?" He asked. He knew that the display of emotion from Tieria was due to a mixture of exhaustion and the fever he was running. He knew that Tieria probably had no idea why he was crying or any control over it. But it was still rather unnerving to see the cold and emotionless Meister cry.

Tieria thought for a while, "I can't remember mine at all," He said, "I don't even know if I had parents. I can't remember my past at all Setsuna…what does that make me?"

/One of us, a Gundam Meister/ Setsuna thought "Just try to sleep," He said. Tieria needed to sleep, he wasn't going to get any better if he stayed awake all night. "But before you do, I should check your fever again." Setsuna grabbed the thermometer off the ledge and put it in Tieria's mouth. When it beeped he removed it. "It's gone up…forty point four…" He eyed the fever reducers that Sumeragi had brought up. He picked one up, "Sorry Tieria," he said as he pulled the cap off of the needle and carefully injected the medicine into Tieria's arm.

"What was that…?" Tieria asked weakly.

"A fever reducer," he said, "It should help you sleep."

"Thank you Setsuna," Tieria said as he shut his eyes.

About fifteen minutes later Setsuna realized that Tieria, after struggling for nearly seven hours, had finally fallen asleep. He smiled a bit and shut his own eyes. Setsuna knew that Tieria was probably going to sleep for a good long time and that there was really no need to watch him if all he was going to do was sleep.

* * *

Two hours later Sumeragi walked into Tieria's room with a breakfast tray for Setsuna. She was rather upset when she found the boy asleep but when she saw that Tieria was also asleep, she decided to let it slide. But she still needed to wake the youngest Meister up to get a full report of how the night went.

"Setsuna," she said softly as she shook his shoulder, "Wake up."

The boy stirred and woke, "Sumeragi Li Noriega…" he said, "What time is it?"

"About seven thirty," She said, "I see Tieria was able to get to sleep. How was he?"

"He was awake until five," Setsuna said, "Then I just couldn't take watching him struggle and I administered a fever reducer. I'm sorry Sumeragi, it was getting bad."

"That's fine," Sumeragi said, "What was his temperature before you administered the medication?"

"Forty point four," Setsuna said, "And I figured that by the time the medication wore off his temperature would have already started to drop anyway."

Sumeragi nodded, "Haro check his temperature," She said.

"Forty, forty," Haro said.

"It's down quite a bit," Setsuna said.

"I just hope it doesn't spike when the medication wears off," Sumeragi said, "Well Setsuna, you're relieved of your duties. Get some sleep so you don't get sick as well."

"Alright," Setsuna said as he left the room.

"Thank you so much Setsuna," Sumeragi said as she turned to the sleeping purple haired boy in front of her. She hoped that Tieria was finally starting to get better because she didn't think that he could take anymore of what he was going through.

* * *

So Tieria's fever finally started breaking. And Setsuna and Tieria managed to spend an entire night in the same room without threatening to kill each other. Tieria also managed to get Setsuna to have the longest conversation I've written thus far, way to go T-chan! So like I said, it's almost done I'm expecting three to four more chapters with this fic so stay with me. Oh, and it's December ninth so…Happy "Birthday" Tieria!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	9. Motherly Care

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! Yay! Winter break is here! So I'll be able to update a lot more! I don't have much to say about this aside from Tieria might be a tiny bit out of character but then again, just look at what he'd been though. Oh well Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Motherly Care

The next time Lockon woke up he found Feldt sitting in front of his bed holding Haro.

"Feldt," Lockon said as he sat up a bit, "What is it?"

"How are you feeling?" Feldt asked.

"Sick," Lockon said, "Hey, how's Tieria doing?"

"He was up all night," Feldt said, "He fell asleep around five according to Setsuna after a fever reducer was administered."

"How bad did his fever get?" Lockon said.

"Forty point four," Feldt said, "He's still running a forty degree fever and I think that Sumeragi is going to call Dr. Moreno again."

"Really," Lockon said, "It got that bad last night?"

"Setsuna said that Tieria was awake for about seven hours before he finally fell asleep," Feldt said, "Oh and Sumeragi said that Haro is not to leave this room."

"Why?" Lockon said.

"She doesn't want it falling into Hallelujah's hands again," She said, "And Tieria's retaliation really pissed Sumeragi off."

"Oh boy," Lockon said, "What did the kid do?"

"He set off firecrackers in Allelujah's room, covered the room in silly string, dyed Allelujah's hair pink and purple and he had Haro attack Allelujah and his room with a paintball gun," Feldt said, "And Tieria was asleep through most of it."

"Wow," Lockon said as Feldt's communicator went off, "He must have done it all through Veda then."

"Yeah," Feldt said.

/Feldt I need you to either make lunch or come monitor Tieria/ Sumeragi said.

"Okay," Feldt said, "How's Tieria doing?"

Sumeragi sighed, /It's still the same/ she said, /His fever is still forty and he shows no signs of waking anytime soon. So what do you want to do?/

"I'll make lunch," Feldt said, "What do you want me to make?"

/Soup and sandwiches/ Sumeragi said, /Most of the crew is sick anyway so comfort foods will be best./

"Okay," Feldt said, "I'll get started."

/Thank you/ Sumeragi said as she shut the line.

"I have to go," Feldt said, "Do you want anything?"

"Sure," Lockon said, "That would be good

"I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

Sumeragi sighed as she turned towards Tieria, saying that the boy looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. His face was still very flushed and sweaty, his breathing was still heavy and pant-like but considering how high the boy's temperature was she wasn't quite surprised. She hoped that Dr. Moreno would get there soon, she was extremely worried about the boy in front of her and she wasn't quite sure what to do anymore.

She had decided that keeping the boy hydrated through the IV was the only thing that she could do until he woke. She removed the damp cloth and ice pack from his head and replaced them and she sighed when Tieria didn't stir. /Setsuna said that placing an ice pack on the back of his neck helped this morning/ She thought, /I'm going to try it/

She gently lifted Tieria's head a bit and slipped another ice pack under the boy's neck. At that moment the door opened.

"Feldt I'm sorry but I need you to bring more ice packs here when you get the chance." She said without turning.

"You must be really tired if you think that I'm Miss. Grace."

Sumeragi turned and found herself looking at Doctor Moreno. "I'm sorry," She said, "It's been a difficult few days."

"I can imagine," Joyce said, "With three of your pilots and two crew members sick. So you said that Tieria's gotten worse?"

"Yeah," Sumeragi said, "Around five or six yesterday evening his fever spiked to forty point three. He spent the entire night awake until Setsuna administered a fever reducer at about five am. His temperature is down to forty since then but I'm just concerned."

"That's understandable," Joyce said as he began his exam, "I take it his stomach isn't holding anything down."

"No," Sumeragi said, "He ate a little bit the other day but he kept saying that he was too nauseous to eat anything."

"Which is why I told you not to worry about it," Joyce said, "Tieria has a rather weak stomach, it doesn't take much to make him sick." He paused, "I don't think you have anything to worry about with Tieria right now. His lungs are clear despite his breathing so it's not pneumonia. My advice, just let him sleep. His body is exhausted, remember he's never been sick before. His fever is still breaking he should be feeling better in about a day or so.

"Don't be surprised if he's still feverish for a few more days, his fever might be breaking but it will take a few more days for his fever to be completely down." He paused, "And it will be a while before he feels one hundred percent so I'm going to say another forty-eight hours of bed rest after his fever goes down, just to be sure he doesn't relapse."

Sumeragi nodded, "Thank you for coming," she said.

"It wasn't a problem," Joyce said, "I know how difficult it can be to tell the difference between when a fever is breaking and when it's turning into something worse. Just keep him hydrated and keep him in bed."

"Okay," Sumeragi said as Joyce turned for the door.

"Do you need me to examine any of the others?" He asked.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Sumeragi said, "I'm not as worried as the others."

Joyce nodded, "I think it's safe to say that Tieria is mostly out of the woods," he said, "As long as he rests he'll feel better in a few days or so."

"Thank you so much again." Sumeragi said.

"No problem," Joyce said, "Get some rest yourself, you don't need to get sick either."

"Eh, I won't get sick," Sumeragi said, "Viruses don't like alcohol very much so I'm all set."

Joyce sighed, "Still," he said, "Get some rest."

"I'm fine," Sumeragi said.

* * *

He came around feeling better, a lot better than he had felt in the past who knows how many days but he was still feeling rather sick and exhausted. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for but he didn't care, he was feeling better. He slowly opened his eyes and found Setsuna asleep in front of his bed.

"Setsuna," He tried to call out but found that his voice was almost non-existent and it only came out as a hoarse whisper. He cleared his sore throat a bit and tried again, "Setsuna, wake up."

The younger boy stirred and opened his eyes, "Tieria, you're awake," He said tiredly, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," Tieria said, "Still not great but I feel better then I did the last time I was awake. What time is it?"

Setsuna looked at his watch, "About seven thirty," Setsuna said.

"You mean I've only been asleep for two and a half hours?" Tieria asked. It didn't seem possible to him. If he had only slept for two hours, then why did he feel so sick when he had finally fallen asleep and why did he feel so much better now?

"You're a bit behind the times Tieria," Sumeragi said as she walked into the room holding two trays, "You've been asleep for about twenty-six hours."

"I've been out for a day?" Tieria asked.

"Yeah, I was really worried about you." Sumeragi said as she placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "You're still rather warm are you feeling any better."

"Yeah," Tieria said as he realized how hungry he was and how good the food on the trays looked, "Could I get something to eat?"

"Sure," Sumeragi said, "What do you want?"

"Just something light," Tieria said, "I don't want to upset my stomach again."

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "I'll bring you some toast and some orange juice. But first I want to take the IV out of your arm."

Tieria sighed then closed his eyes and turned away, "Hurry up, please," he said.

"I'll make this as quick as I can," Sumeragi said as she removed the bandage that held the needle in place.

"Just do it," Tieria said as he clenched his eyes closed.

"Okay on the count of three," Sumeragi said, "One…two…" Just as she said two, she removed the IV line from Tieria's arm, "Three."

Tieria felt himself beginning to blackout just after Sumeragi said two. He clutched his head and kept his eyes tightly shut. He was sure that had he been standing, sitting up even, he would have probably fainted when the needle was removed.

"There," Sumeragi said as she put another bandage on the boy's arm, "All done. Are you alright?"

"Just give me a minute…" Tieria muttered as the dizziness subsided.

"Okay," Sumeragi said, "Setsuna, thank you again you're relived of your duties." She then turned to Tieria, "I want to check your temperature before I get you something to eat."

"Okay," Tieria said as he sat up a bit and took the thermometer from Sumeragi. When it beeped he removed it and handed it to back, "How is it?"

"It's still up there," Sumeragi said, "It's come down quite a bit but it's still thirty-nine point four. The good thing is you don't look as sick as you did the other day, don't get me wrong you still look really sick but it's just not as bad. Well I feel as though you can be left alone now, so I'll be right back with your food."

Tieria nodded and sighed. He was tired of feeling sick. The other night had pushed him to his limits and he just wanted it to be over. He made a mental note to ask Sumeragi how much longer this was going to last and he wanted to know how the others were doing.

After a few minutes Sumeragi walked back into his room with a few pieces of toast and a glass of orange juice, "Here you are," She said, "Just eat what you can, don't force yourself."

Tieria nodded, "How much longer is this thing going to last?" He asked.

"It will be a few more days before your fever's down completely," Sumeragi said as she placed her hand on Tieria's warm forehead, "And Dr. Moreno wants you to stay in bed for about forty-eight hours after your fever breaks, just as a precaution."

Tieria sighed, "How are the others feeling?" he asked as he lightly buttered a piece of toast.

"Lockon's sick," Sumeragi said, "Allelujah's on the mend, I think his fever is breaking so he'll be better in a few days."

Tieria sighed again. He found he had gotten full surprisingly fast. It had only taken two and a half pieces of toast and the glass of orange juice to fill him. "I'm finished," He said tiredly. He still had absolutely no energy and he was getting really drowsy, "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay," Sumeragi said as she took the tray from Tieria and helped tuck him in a bit, "Sleep well." She then placed a cool damp cloth to his forehead.

"Sumeragi," Tieria said as he shut his eyes, "Is this what a mother would do to her sick child?"

Sumeragi was taken aback by the question, "Yeah, it is," She said, "Why do you ask?"

"So this is what it feels like to have a mother then," Tieria said, "It's very nice."

"Where did this come from Tieria?" She asked. She would have _never _expected to hear such a question from Tieria.

"It's something I've been thinking about since Setsuna watched me the other night," Tieria said, "He must have had a dream about his mother and I've been thinking about it since. Thank you Sumeragi, for caring for me as if I was your son."

"You're welcome Tieria," She said, "Get some sleep. Call me if you need anything."

Tieria nodded a bit then slipped into a deep and very restful sleep.

* * *

Aww, Tieria was wondering what it's like to have a mother, he's so cute. And Sumeragi didn't almost flip out like she did at Allelujah but then again Tieria's in a slightly different situation. Sumeragi's so nice; she's worried about everyone, even someone who blamed her for _his _mistake. This is my last update of 2009. Wishing everyone a safe and happy New Year! Happy 2010 Minna-san!"

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	10. What Am I Going to Do With You?

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! I wasn't as productive as I wanted to be during Winter break but that's what Spring Break is for right? I don't have much to say aside from this story probably has another two chapters before it's done (No, I will not prolong Tieria's illness…I've tortured the poor boy enough in this story) So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit as long as I don't run off with a Gundam or Tieria-kun.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Ten: What Am I Going to Do With You!

Lockon stood in front of Tieria's bed. He knew that he should not have come and that Sumeragi was probably going to murder him for being out of bed in his condition but he didn't really care. He placed the back of his hand to Tieria's forehead. He knew that because of his own fever he wasn't going to be able to tell how warm the boy's skin was but he could still tell that the boy had a rather high fever. Tieria's breathing was still slightly rapid and heavy and his face was still flushed and sweaty. However at the same time, he seemed to be doing better. He placed a damp cloth to Tieria's forehead and to his dismay he found a pair of disapproving garnet eyes looking back at him.

"Based on the pink tinge to your cheeks, Lockon Stratos," Tieria said, "You have not yet gotten over your fever and therefore, you should not be standing in my room."

"Well someone seems to be feeling better," Lockon said as he sat down, "You've come up with your first little comeback in quite some time."

Tieria sighed, "Not really," He said softly, "I'm still feeling sick. I now see what you all meant when you said I was lucky for not getting sick the last time this happened."

"Yeah being sick really sucks," Lockon said, "I can't imagine what it must be like to experience a fever for the first time. I guess you can say that the rest of us had it easy, we were all too young to remember our first fever and by the time we could remember it, we were used to them so to speak."

Tieria nodded, "What are you doing in here anyway?" He asked, "I thought Sumeragi had anyone who fell ill on strict bed rest. But then again it really shouldn't surprise me that you're disobeying her orders."

"I was worried about you," Lockon said, "The last time I saw you, your fever was up to forty point three and you were barely conscious. I mean Feldt and Ms. Sumeragi have been keeping me updated on your condition but I wanted to see it for myself."

"You really should go back to your own room," Tieria said, "Sumeragi will be here in a few minutes and I for one don't particularly feel like hearing her scream at you, I still have a really bad headache."

"Fine, I'll get going," Lockon said, "But first I want to know what your temperature is."

"The last time I checked it, it was thirty-eight point nine," Tieria said, "How about your temperature?"

"Thirty-eight point four," Lockon said, "It's not that bad. Your fever, on the other hand, is still rather high but then again, it is nearly eight at night."

Tieria sighed, "Well now that you know that I'm alright, will you go back to your room before you get in trouble?" He asked.

"Alright, alright, chill out," Lockon said as he headed for the door, "Sleep well and feel better."

"Lockon," A female voice called out as he left Tieria's room.

Lockon turned and expected to see Sumeragi but he was met by a pair of aquamarine eyes, "Feldt."

"Lockon what are you doing out of bed?" Feldt said as she carried a small tray.

"I needed a change of scenery," Lockon said, "I was getting kinda restless and just needed to walk around a bit."

"You were visiting Tieria weren't you?" Feldt said.

"Yeah you caught me," Lockon said, "I was visiting Tieria."

Feldt sighed, "Please tell me you didn't wake him," she said, "He was having some trouble falling asleep."

"He did wake up," Lockon said, "But he ended up lecturing me so we know he's beginning to feel better."

"Oh well," Feldt said, "I was only going to have to wake him up anyway. Hurry back to you room, Sumeragi is on her way."

"I will," Lockon said, "How's Allelujah feeling?"

"His fever should be down by tomorrow," Feldt said, "His temperature is only thirty-seven point nine. Now go back to bed before Sumeragi catches you."

"Alright," Lockon said, "Good night Feldt."

"Sleep well and feel better Lockon," Feldt said as she entered Tieria's room. When she entered the room she found that Tieria was sitting up and reading a book, "Good evening." She greeted, "I brought you something to eat. You don't have to eat all of it but Sumeragi does want you to eat some of it."

Tieria nodded and put his book down, "I guess I'm a bit hungry," He said softly. He was feeling much better but he still didn't have much of an appetite. And although eating no longer made him nauseous, food was still completely unappealing to him.

"Have you checked you temperature lately?" Feldt said.

"No," Tieria said, "Not since the last time."

"Check it again," Feldt said as she placed the tray on Tieria's lap.

Tieria nodded and grabbed the thermometer off the ledge then put it in his mouth. To his surprise his fever had actually gone down a bit.

"Well what is it?" Feldt asked

"Thirty-eight point seven," He said as he put the thermometer back on the ledge.

"It's gone down a lot," Feldt said, "It should be down almost completely by tomorrow." Just then the door opened, "Ah Sumeragi."

"I don't know what I am going to do with them," She said, "I really don't."

"What's wrong?" Tieria asked. He had a feeling that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Well first off, Hallelujah still isn't happy with you at all. And he just told me that the first thing he's going to do when he's allowed out of bed tomorrow is wrap his hands around your neck, once he washes the dye out of his hair." Sumeragi ranted, "Then there's Lockon. I found his out of his bed trying to sneak his way back from the kitchen with a beer…Tieria that look on your face worries me, what are you planning?"

"Huh?" Tieria asked, "Nothing, I was just thinking about what I would do to him if he does decide to wrap his hands around my neck."

"I don't really care," Sumeragi said, "Just don't shoot him." She paused, "How are you feeling?"

"Same," Tieria said as he took a sip of the soup had given him, "I'm both warm and cold at the same time, tired, and achy. However it's not as bad as it's been."

"That's good," Sumeragi said, "It seems as though you'll be alright after a few more days of bed rest. How is your fever?"

"Thirty-eight point seven," Tieria responded.

"That's good," Sumeragi said, "It's lower than it's been if a few days."

Tieria nodded then handed the tray back to Sumeragi, "I'm all set." He said.

"You didn't eat that much," Sumeragi said, "You really should try to eat all of it."

"I'm not that hungry," Tieria said as he rested against the pillows again, "I'm just tired."

Sumeragi nodded, "I understand," She said, "I'm sorry, you're still sick and you shouldn't be pushing yourself. Sleep well Tieria."

* * *

Hallelujah was quite glad to wake up with a clear head. /Alright today I get back at Erde/ he thought.

/Don't you dare Hallelujah/ Allelujah said, /Tieria's still not feeling well/

"I don't care," Hallelujah said, "He's gonna pay!"

/Just don't hurt him or do something to get us taken off Kyrios/ Allelujah said.

"Alright, alright." Hallelujah said, "I'll humor you for a while. But first I am going to wash this goddamn shit out of my hair."

* * *

Tieria woke up with a smirk on his face. And while that fact alone should have sent anyone running very far away in the opposite direction Tieria also had a plan. It was a plan to piss off Hallelujah one last time. Although he wouldn't be able to pull off his plan by himself, he was still running a very slight fever and was still confined to his bed for at least another three days, so he would have to use someone or _something _to act for him.

He had a feeling that due to the little "battle" that had taken place a few days earlier, Lockon's Haro would not have been an option so he called on one of the other Haros that they possessed. He had never really seen the other Haros that they possessed but he still had one respond to his call. He gave the small robot careful instructions then he let it go about its business.

"Tieria," Sumeragi said as she made her presence in the room known, "What were you doing?"

"Seeing what the Haros were up to," Tieria said.

"And why were you doing that?" Sumeragi asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Tieria asked.

"No," Sumeragi said, "I'm sure I'll find out later." She walked up to the bed and placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "You're a lot cooler than you've been, but I think you're still running a bit of a fever. How are you feeling today?"

"I feeling much better," Tieria said, "The aches are gone as are the chills but, I'm still really fatigued and I still have a bit of a headache."

Sumeragi nodded and handed the boy the thermometer, "Like I said, I don't think you're running much of a temperature but just to be safe, check it anyway." She said.

Tieria took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After a few seconds it beeped and her removed it, "Thirty-seven point seven," he said as he put it back on the ledge.

"Well," Sumeragi said, "You still have a bit of a fever but I think it will be down completely by tomorrow. Are you hungry today?"

"Yes," Tieria said. For the first time in a little over a week Tieria had his normal appetite back and it quite literally felt as though he hadn't eaten in a week as well.

"What do you want?" Sumeragi asked, "Some toast and orange juice like yesterday?"

"No," Tieria said, "You can bring me whatever the rest of the crew had for breakfast."

"Really?" Sumeragi asked, "Tieria are you sure you're feeling up to eating that much? You haven't eaten much in the past week."

"I'm really hungry this morning," Tieria said.

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll bring you a smaller portion. I don't want you to over do it today. You started feeling better so don't make yourself sick again by eating too much."

Tieria nodded as Sumeragi left the room. He then smirked a bit as the light purple Haro informed him that everything was in place.

* * *

Hallelujah was quite relieved to step into the shower room. It meant that he could finally restore his hair back to its original color. He stepped under the shower head, closed his eyes and turned the shower on full. And after the first few seconds he realized that something was amiss. For one the hot water was kinda sticky and grape flavored. He opened his eyes and found that the water was also purple.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed, "Alright who the hell did this?"

He then noticed the light purple Haro floating around outside the shower stall and he put two and two together.

"That little bastard!" Hallelujah screamed, "All right, he's dead! NO ALLELUJAH I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I AM GOING TO KILL TIERIA FOR THIS!"

* * *

Tieria was quite pleased with himself. Thanks to the Haro unit he had seen and heard everything. Although he was quiet sure that he would have heard everything without the Haro unit. He figured it was only a matter of time before Hallelujah came barging into his room and tried to kill him but he was prepared for that as well.

* * *

Hallelujah was royally pissed off. /Tieria and his goddamn computer/ He thought, /I don't care what he does to me…I'm going to kill him!/

"_Don't kill Tieria!" _Allelujah pleaded, _"We'll get taken off Kyrios then you won't be able to kill that woman you're always going on about."_

"Can I at least knock him out?" Hallelujah asked.

"_NO!" _Allelujah said, _"Tieria will take us off Kyrios if you do that!"_

"I don't care," Hallelujah said, "I need to get my revenge."

* * *

Tieria was pretending to be asleep when Hallelujah barged into his room.

"Alright you little bastard," Hallelujah said as he walked up to the bed, "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Tieria pretended to stir, "What is it?" He muttered.

"What the hell did you do to the shower?" Hallelujah asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tieria asked tiredly, "I've been asleep..."

"Why the hell did you put grape drink powder in the showerhead?" Hallelujah asked.

"Why would I put grape drink mix in the showerhead?" Tieria asked.

"I don't know," Hallelujah said, "Ask this Haro unit."

"I'm sorry Tieria-nii, I'm sorry Tieria-nii!" The purple Haro in Hallelujah's hands said, "Haro was caught. Haro was caught!"

Tieria sighed, "It's alright," He said bracing himself for the inevitable explosion from Hallelujah, "Don't worry about it."

"You little bastrad!" Hallelujah yelled as he gripped the Haro tighter.

"Stop it! Stop it!" The Haro cried, "It hurts! It hurts! Tieria-nii! Tieria-nii!"

Tieria looked Hallelujah in the eye, "Put the Haro down!" He said sternly if he wanted to survive his encounter with Hallelujah, he needed the Haro, "_I'm _that one you want!"

"Fine," Hallelujah said as he threw the Haro on the floor, "Have it your way…YOU BASTARD!" Hallelujah then launched himself at Tieria and seized the smaller Meister's neck.

/You know what to do/ Tieria thought hoping that the small robot got the message. He didn't have time to link with Veda to give the instructions it was getting harder to breathe.

"What did you just tell the Haro to do?" Hallelujah asked as he increased the pressure on Tieria's neck.

"Nothing…" Tieria gasped. He was starting to get dizzy and his vision was blurring.

"You liar!" Hallelujah yelled as he pressed harder.

"_Stop it Hallelujah!" _Allelujah pleaded, _"Tieria still has a fever!"_

/No!/ Hallelujah thought back, /He's getting what he deserves!/

"HALLELUJAH HAPTISM!" Sumeragi roared as she entered the room, "LET GO OF HIM!" She hurried over to the bed and pulled Hallelujah off the smaller Meister then punched him in the face, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Getting my payback for everything he's done to me in the past few days!" Hallelujah said.

"Let Allelujah take over this instant!" Sumeragi yelled as Tieria coughed and choked.

"Fine, fine," Hallelujah said, "Captain Hotpants!"

"I am so sorry about him Sumeragi-san," Allelujah pleaded, "I tried to get him to stop but he didn't listen. Tieria, are you alright?"

"Get…out of my room," Tieria muttered.

"Tieria it wasn't me!" Allelujah pleaded, "I tried to stop him!"

"Get out of my room!" Tieria snapped.

"Alright," Allelujah said, "I'm so sorry Tieria!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tieria roared.

Sumeragi sighed, "Do you still want your breakfast?" She asked, "Or are you going to kick me out without eating."

"I'll take it," Tieria snapped.

"Well, it seems as though someone's starting to feel better," Sumeragi said, "Your patience is gone and you're snapping at people again." Tieria didn't respond vocally he just glared at Sumeragi, "Oh and your glare is back. Well I'll leave you alone before you kill me. Call me if you need anything do you want this Haro to stick around?"

"Yes please," Tieria said as Sumeragi turned for the door.

"Did I do okay? Did I do okay?" The Haro asked as Sumeragi left.

"Yes you did," Tieria, "Thank you for getting Sumeragi."

"Tieria-nii was in trouble, Tieria-nii was in trouble." The Haro said.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Tieria asked hoping the Haro would understand, "Is anything broken?"

"Haro's okay! Haro's okay!" Haro chirped, "Nothing's broken! Nothing broken! Arigato Tieria-nii! Arigato Tieria-nii!"

Tieria smiled a bit, "I'm glad," He said, "Do you mind staying with me until I'm allowed out of bed again?"

"I'll stay! I'll stay!" Haro said, "Tieria-nii is sick! Tieria-nii is sick!"

"Thank you Haro," Tieria said as he started eating his breakfast.

* * *

So Tieria and Hallelujah went at it again…and Tieria won again. He's slowly starting to revert back to his normal 'I can't stand any of you attitude' which is probably a good thing though. It's odd to write him joking around like that. And the Haro and its Tieria-nii, it's so cute (and I think Tieria probably thinks it's cute too) Well until next time minna-san!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	11. Aren't You Supposed to be Resting?

Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back! School's almost over for the year so, I've got more free time now! I don't have much to say about this chapter so you can get started right away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit as long as I don't run off with a Gundam or Tieria-kun.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Shouldn't You Be Resting?

Tieria was bored and restless, and annoyed. Being bored and being restless were two of the highest things on the very, _very _long list of things that Tieria couldn't stand. He wanted to go back to doing what he normally did during the day but he was bedridden for another two days. He had woken up hours ago with an extremely tiny fever. It was now nearly midday and his temperature was completely down to normal. He gritted his teeth in frustration and punched at the mattress.

"Tieria-nii, what's wrong? Tieria-nii, what's wrong?" The Haro asked.

"I'm just a little frustrated," Tieria said, "I can't stand being stuck in bed like this."

"You should rest more, you should rest more," The Haro said.

"I know I should," Tieria said, "But I've spent so much of the last week sleeping. I need to walk around for a bit." He said as he got out of bed, "Cover for me alright."

"I will, I will," Haro said as Tieria changed into his normal outfit, "Be careful Tieria-nii! Don't get caught, don't get caught Tieria-nii!"

"I won't," Tieria said as he left his room for the first time in nearly a week.

* * *

Allelujah sighed as he finished lunch. He felt awful about what Hallelujah had done to Tieria. The smaller Meister may have caused a fair bit of a commotion but that was no reason to almost strangle him! He was about to make a tray for Tieria when he heard the door open.

"Are you here to bring Tieria his lunch?" Allelujah asked without turning around, "I don't think he wants me in his room right now."

"I am Tieria."

Allelujah turned around found that Tieria was in fact standing in the room with him. "Tieria," Allelujah said, "What are you doing out of bed? You should still be resting."

"I just couldn't stand staying in bed any longer," Tieria said as he starting picking at the lunch that Allelujah had set up for him, "I needed to walk around."

"But your fever," Allelujah said, "It's going to get worse if you don't rest."

"My fever is completely gone," Tieria said, "So I see no reason to stay in bed any longer."

"But what happens if Sumeragi-san catches you?" Allelujah asked, "She was pretty upset with Lockon when he got out of bed."

"I know," Tieria said as his eyes flashed yellow for a spilt second, "I'm using Veda to keep track of her location and right now she's in the bridge."

"I see," Allelujah said, "About earlier…I really can't control Hallelujah…I tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen to me…If you still angry at me I understand, you can take me off Kyrios if you want to."

"I have no intention of doing that," Tieria said as he finished the sandwich that he had been eating, "Tell Hallelujah that I apologize."

"ALRIGHT JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO TIERIA ERDE!?" Hallelujah screamed as Tieria's eyes flashed yellow again to make sure no one was in the area. "You might want to head down to the medical room, I think the fever completely fried your brain."

"You know that's only possible with a temperature above forty-two degrees right?" Tieria said as he took another sandwich.

"I don't care!" Hallelujah said, "There is still something very wrong with you! You're not acting the way you should be acting!"

"Oh," Tieria said, "So you're saying that you would rather have me pull a gun on you, lock you in isolation and take you off Kyrios?" He asked, "That can easily be arranged." His eyes turned yellow, "I can do that right here and now."

"Alright, alright," Hallelujah said, "I get it! Well I'm gonna let Allelujah take over, he's driving me crazy."

"What did you say to him?" Allelujah said, "He backed off so easily."

"I threatened to pull a gun on him, lock him in isolation and take him off Kyrios," Tieria said as he finished his second sandwich, "The usual."

"I see," Allelujah said, "Hallelujah thinks that there's something wrong with your head."

"He always thinks that there's something wrong with my head," Tieria said.

"Well you are acting a bit strange," Allelujah said, "You're never this social."

"I've been stuck in bed for the past week too sick to do anything but sleep," Tieria said.

"That's true," Allelujah said, "I guess even you would be a bit more social after that. Tieria how many of those sandwiches have you eaten?"

"This is number three," Tieria said, "I'm starving. Sumeragi wouldn't let me eat a lot this morning."

"She probably had a good reason for doing so," Allelujah said, "You probably shouldn't eat too much today."

Tieria nodded as his eyes flashed yellow again. He then placed the half eaten sandwich down and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Allelujah asked,

"Sumeragi is headed this way," Tieria said.

"Okay," Allelujah said, "Don't get caught."

"I won't," Tieria said as he turned for the door, "I'll take that other half of the sandwich. Sumeragi's coming to bring me lunch."

"O-okay," Allelujah said as Tieria left.

"_If I didn't already know why he knows what Hotpants is going to do, I would beat it outta him." _Hallelujah said, _"Can the kid do _anything _with his little computer?"_

"I'm sure he can," Allelujah said as he finished setting the tray for Tieria.

"_Eh I doubt it," _Hallelujah said, _"I think he would die if he didn't have his computer."_

"Hallelujah," Allelujah said as the door opened, "Sumeragi-san, are you here to bring Tieria his lunch?"

"_He already ate two and a half sandwiches," _Hallelujah said, _"How much more can he eat?"_

"Yes I am," Sumeragi said, "Did you give him a smaller portion?"

"Yes," Allelujah said, "How is he doing this morning?"

"_You know how he's doing," _Hallelujah screamed in his head, _"He was just in here!"_

"He still has a slight fever," Sumeragi said, "It should be down by tomorrow."

"That's good," Allelujah said, "He must be getting restless."

"What makes you say that?" Sumeragi asked raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"No reason," Allelujah said, "I can't see him enjoying lying around for a few more days."

"I know," Sumeragi said, "Well, I'll see how he's feeling later and perhaps I'll let him walk around for a while. Is this tray for Tieria?"

"Yeah," Allelujah said, "Tell him that I'm sorry about what Hallelujah did."

"I will," Sumeragi said as she walked from the room.

* * *

"Tieria-nii! Tieria-nii!" The Haro called as Tieria reentered then changed back into his pajamas, "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

"Sumeragi is on her way here," Tieria said as he got back in bed, "Do I still have a fever?"

"Temperature normal! Temperature normal!" Haro chanted.

"Thank you," Tieria said as he picked up the book that was sitting on his desk.

A few minutes later Sumeragi entered the room, "Ah you're awake," She said, "How are you feeling?"

"My temperature seems to be down to normal," Tieria said, "According to the Haro."

"Really?" Sumeragi said, "Well let's see what the thermometer says." She handed the small device to Tieria, "You can persuade the Haro to lie but you can't do that with a thermometer."

Tieria took the thermometer and put it in his mouth. After a few seconds it beeped, "Well the thermometer says the same thing the Haro did," Tieria said, "Thirty-six point eight."

"Let me see that," Sumeragi said as she took the thermometer, "Are you sure you didn't find someway to trick this?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tieria asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sumeragi asked, "You are able to link with Veda, though."

"That small device is not connected to Veda," Tieria said, "Therefore, there is no possible way that I can interfere with its performance."

"If you say so," Sumeragi said as she placed her hand on His forehead, "Although I guess you don't feel warm at all."

"When will I be able to get out of bed?" Tieria asked as he finished the sandwich.

"We'll see how you feel tonight," Sumeragi said, "You did wake up with a fever this morning. If your temperature stays normal for the rest of the day, I'll allow you out of bed a day early. But until then you're going to have to stay in bed." Tieria sighed, "I'm sorry Tieria."

"Can I at least read the reports from the last two missions?" Tieria said, "I need to report on the last one."

"I filed a report for you," Sumeragi said, "You were so sick that day, I don't expect you to remember anything from the mission. Do you remember anything from that mission?" Tieria remained silent, "It was the day before you and Hallelujah had that prank war thing, about three days after you got sick."

"I can't recall what happened," Tieria said, "All I can remember is getting ready to sortie then I remember waking up in the shower room sometime later with no recollection of how I got there."

"Which is exactly why I filed the report for you," Sumeragi said, "You only fired one shot and it nearly hit the Dynames. You then brought up a GN-Field and passed out."

"What did you say?" Tieria asked.

"I just said that because of a high fever you weren't able to help much," Sumeragi said, "Is that alright?"

"I guess so," Tieria said.

"Maybe that will keep you occupied for a bit," Sumeragi said as she took the tray from Tieria, "I'm sure this Haro is willing to help you."

"Alright," Tieria sighed.

"Well I'll leave you to your work," Sumeragi said, "And please, stay in bed. I already have to deal with Lockon sneaking out every hour or so."

Tieria nodded as Sumeragi left the room. He then pushed the covers off of him and stood up. He had no intention of staying in bed he needed to walk around and that's what he was going to do.

"Tieria-nii, where are you going? Tieria-nii where are you going?" The Haro asked.

"I'm going out again," Tieria said as he changed again.

"Sumeragi told you to stay here! Sumeragi told you to stay here!"

"I know," Tieria said, "But I can't stay here any longer. Don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay, okay!" Haro chanted, "Be careful, be careful!"

"I will," Tieria said.

* * *

Lockon was pretty sure he was still dreaming when he opened his eyes and found Tieria sitting in front of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself just to make sure that he was awake and the Tieria in front of him was not just an illusion caused by his feverish mind.

"Ah good afternoon," Tieria said, "How are you feeling?"

"Tieria," Lockon said in a hoarse whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," Tieria said, "I needed to get out of my room."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lockon asked as he sat up, "I thought Sumeragi had you on bed rest for another forty-eight hours."

"She still does," Tieria said, "But I just couldn't stay in my bed any longer."

"Do you still have a fever?" Lockon asked.

"No," Tieria said as he placed his hand to Lockon's forehead, "But you still do."

"It's fine," Lockon said, "But I never thought you would disobey one of Ms. Sumeragi's rules."

"I'm using Veda to track her location," Tieria said as his eyes flashed yellow.

"I see," Lockon said as he got out of bed, "So where is she?"

"In her room," Tieria said, "What are you doing?"

"Well seeing as though you're breaking the rules, I thought that I should join in too." Lockon said, "I've never been one to lie around when I was sick."

"Where are you taking me?" Tieria asked in his normal 'you had better explain yourself now' tone.

"We're playing hide and seek," Lockon said, "And Ms. Sumeragi is it." With that he hit the call button near his bed then hurried Tieria out of the room, "You know what to do Haro!"

"Alright! Alright!"

* * *

Uh-oh…Lockon's got a plan and poor Tieria's gonna have to go along for the ride, whether he wants to or not. What kind of trouble are they going to get into? And I think that Tieria seriously freaked out Hallelujah but I don't think that's a bad thing…Hallelujah didn't have the opportunity to nearly strangle Tieria again. But what is Sumeragi going to do if and when she catches Lockon _and _Tieria out of bed? Find out next time minna-san!

_Ex-shark-V-005_


	12. Hide and Seek

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back with what I believe is the second to last chapter of this fic. It is sad I know but I can only drag out an outbreak of influenza for so long. And anyway I don't think they could handle an extended outbreak, I think they would all go mad. I don't anything else to say about this you after that little _annoyance _you can get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit as long as I don't run off with a Gundam or Tieria-kun.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Hide and Seek

"Lockon Stratos!" Tieria demanded, "Where are you taking me?"

"Here and there," Lockon said as he dragged the smaller Meister by the hand, "like I said, we're playing hide and seek and Ms. Sumeragi is it!"

"Why on Earth would you play such a childish game?" Tieria said, "When you're supposed to be in bed!"

"I'm bored!" Lockon whined, "I hate being stuck in bed. This hasn't happened since I was a child. And don't forget, you're supposed to be in bed as well."

"Don't remind me," Tieria snapped, "And how do you know that Sumeragi Li Noriega is even going to play along?" Tieria asked as tried to fold his arms over his chest.

"Because I had the Haros in our rooms page her simultaneously," Lockon said.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Tieria screamed, "I am NOT going to get in trouble for this!"

"You were disobeying orders too you know," Lockon said, "If you weren't in my room when I woke up, you wouldn't have been roped into this."

"Shut up," Tieria snapped. He was about to start reprimanding Lockon when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees.

"Oi," Lockon called, "What's wrong?"

"My stomach," Tieria muttered, "I need to sit somewhere..."

"Don't tell me you're going to be sick," Lockon said.

"I'm not going to be sick," Tieria said as he grimaced in pain, "I just need to sit down somewhere for a bit."

Lockon sighed as he pulled Tieria into an empty room. "Are you alright?" He asked as Tieria sat against the wall still clutching his aching stomach.

"I'll be alright," Tieria said softly, "This happens a lot."

"You get stomachaches like this all the time?" Lockon asked, "Then how come we didn't know about it?"

"I don't normally let anyone see me in this state," Tieria said his voice still much weaker than normal, "I would rather keep this weakness to myself."

"But if you're suffering from chronic stomachaches you need to let someone know," Lockon said, "You could have a serious illness."

"If I had a serious illness I wouldn't have been selected to pilot a Gundam," Tieria said, "I'm not ill, I just have a weak stomach. It doesn't take much for me to get a stomachache."

"Wait," Lockon said, "You mean to tell me that you have a weak stomach?"

"Yeah," Tieria said softly as he shut his eyes.

"What kind of a pilot are you!" Lockon exclaimed, "I've never heard of a pilot with a weak stomach. How the hell do you deal with motion sickness when piloting a Gundam?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't get motion sickness," Tieria said as the pain in his stomach started to diminish, "It's all caused by food."

"I see," Lockon said, "So which type of foods make you the sickest?"

"Dairy and anything really sweet," Tieria said, "But it doesn't happen all the time." He stood up, "I'm alright now."

Before Lockon could say anything else, Feldt entered the room, "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"We're playing," Lockon said.

"Playing?" Feldt asked.

"Yeah," Lockon said, "And now, we're leaving." He pushed Tieria out of the room and headed off to their next destination.

Feldt sighed as she tried to figure out just what happened.

* * *

Sumeragi was furious. She had been paged to both Tieria's and Lockon's rooms and yet neither of them were there. She could expect that sort of thing from Lockon but she had been surprised when she found that Tieria's room was also empty.

"Alright," She said, "Where the hell are they?"

"Playing hide and seek!" Haro called, "Playing hide and seek!"

"What!" Sumeragi exclaimed, "Oh just wait until I get my hands on the two of them…"

* * *

"Hmm, where to next…" Lockon pondered aloud.

"How about our rooms," Tieria snapped loudly, "Where we're supposed to be!"

"Hmm, no," Lockon replied simply, "That would be too easy. Where to go, where to go…"

"I am not playing this game anymore Lockon Stratos," Tieria said loudly, "I am going back to my room and you-!"

Lockon put his hand over Tieria's mouth muffling the last part of Tieria's little tirade, "Shh, someone's coming…" Lockon said.

Tieria's eyes briefly flashed yellow then widened. He grabbed Lockon's wrist and opened the door that he had been pushed against.

"Oi," Lockon said, "What was up with that?"

"Keep your voice down," Tieria urged quietly, "Sumeragi is out there," His eyes flashed again, "Dammit she heard us, quick hide somewhere."

"Ah I see the little killjoy is finally getting into this," Lockon said.

"Shut up!" Tieria whispered as he hid himself from view.

"You know," Lockon said, "It would really suck if we were in Sumeragi's room."

"This isn't Sumeragi's room," Tieria said, "Now keep quiet, she's about to open the door."

* * *

Sumeragi was now both enraged and confused. She could have sworn she heard Tieria's typical "rant voice" coming from this hallway but there was no one there. There was only one room in this corridor so she figured that they must have been hiding in there. She opened the door and peered into the dark unused living quarters.

"Alright you two," She called into the darkness, "I know you're both in here so come out and maybe I won't punish you for going against orders!"

Lockon held his breath as Sumeragi spoke. He knew what she had said would definitely cause Tieria to possibly come out of hiding and rat him out. /Tieria/ He though, /You move and I swear to god I'll hurt you!/

"I'll give you to the count of three," Sumeragi said, "One…two…"

"_Sumeragi-san," _Christina called, _"Something's up with one of the monitors in the bridge! You should come quick."_

Sumeragi sighed, "Alright, I'll be right there," She said. /You two may have won this round/ she thought, /But I'll catch you two eventually…/

Sumeragi left the room and Lockon let out the breath he had been holding. He walked up to the bed and knelt beside it, "I'm really proud of you," He said as he peered under the bed, "Gyaa! What the hell!" He cried in shock as he was met just by a pair of glowing yellow eyes. Tieria then pulled himself out from under the bed, his eyes still glowing. "Don't do that to me Tieria!" He yelled still breathing heavily, "Geez…you could give someone a heart attack with that little…crazy…thing you can do with your eyes…what the hell are you doing anyway?"

"Getting us out of trouble," Tieria said as he stood up.

"Wait," Lockon said, "_You _caused the messed up monitor? You really are getting into this!" he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "I'm so proud."

"Shut up," Tieria said, "I just didn't want to get caught."

"Whatever," Lockon said, "Come on let's go cause more trouble."

Tieria sighed, "You have a fever," He said, "Aren't you tired yet?"

"No," Lockon said, "Are you tired?"

"A little bit," Tieria said as he was dragged by Lockon, "And my stomach is starting to hurt again. Can I please go back to my room? I have a lot to do."

"No," Lockon said, "I'm not done playing yet."

* * *

"Lockon," Tieria moaned as they were walking near the hangars, "I need to sit again," He clutched his stomach, "My stomach really hurts again."

"Alright, alright," Lockon said, "We'll go in here." He said not realizing where he was.

"Lockon Stratos, Tieria Erde," Setsuna said, "What are you two doing here? You two are supposed to be resting."

"Oh well," Lockon said, "Tieria are you alright?"

"Give me a while," Tieria sighed as he clutched his stomach and shut his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked as he noticed the look of pain on Tieria's unusually pale face.

"He has a stomachache," Lockon said, "Tieria what did you have for lunch?"

"Three sandwiches," Tieria muttered.

Lockon sighed, "No wonder your stomach hurts," Lockon said, "You never eat more than one sandwich on a normal day. You haven't eaten much in about a week then you go and eat three sandwiches in one sitting? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Shut up," Tieria muttered.

"_Setsuna!" _Sumeragi called.

"Oh shit…" Lockon called as he hid from the communicator's view.

"_Who was that?" _Sumeragi said, _"Setsuna, have you seen Lockon and Tieria?"_

"They should be in their rooms," Setsuna said.

"_Well they're not," _Sumeragi said, _"I was informed by a Haro that they were playing hide and seek."_

"I don't know where they are," Setsuna said.

"_Alright thanks," _Sumeragi said as she ended the call.

"Come on," Lockon said as he pulled Tieria to his feet, "We have to go."

Tieria grimaced as the pain in his stomach worsened, "Lockon…" He moaned. His eyes flashed again, "We need to get out of here."

"What happened to your stomachache?" Lockon asked as Tieria hurried towards the door.

"Sumeragi is on her way over here," Tieria said, "Now let's go!"

"Alright, alright," Lockon said as he was pulled from the room by Tieria.

* * *

"Tieria…" Lockon moaned, "Can we stop now? I'm tired…"

"Yeah," Tieria said. /It's about damn time/ he thought. But he also needed to sit somewhere. His stomachache was beginning to become unbearable and he was also rather fatigued. He opened the nearest door, and as usual he found himself at the observation deck. He didn't know why he always ended up here. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah," Lockon said as he sat on the bench.

"We really should go back to our rooms," Tieria said, "If Sumeragi finds us here she'll-"

"Shuddup," Lockon said as he covered Tieria's mouth with his hand again, "I don't wanna go back to my room."

Tieria sighed as he sat down on the bench as well.

* * *

Sumeragi was livid, absolutely livid. She had searched every corner, every nook and cranny of the Ptolemaios and yet Tieria and Lockon were nowhere to be found. She had even used the cameras that were in every corridor however thanks to Tieria's little special ability, the footage showed nothing.

"I swear when I get my hands on them, they are NEVER going to hear the end of it," Sumeragi said she then opened the nearest door. She walked into the room and found Tieria and Lockon asleep on the bench.

She walked over to Tieria and nudged him on the shoulder, "Tieria," She called softly as Tieria started to stir, "Tieria wake up and tell me why you're not in your room?"

"I needed to get out of my room for a bit," Tieria said softly. His stomach was still bothering him.

"So you ran around the Ptolemaios playing hide and seek with Lockon?" Sumeragi asked.

"He started it," Tieria muttered, "I didn't want anything to do with it but he wouldn't listen."

Sumeragi sighed, "You don't look like you're feeling well," She said as she placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "You feel a tiny bit warm."

"It's just a stomachache," Tieria said.

"A stomachache from what?" Sumeragi asked, "Eating too much at lunch when I told you to take it easy today?"

Tieria nodded, "I just want to go back to my room," He said.

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "Lockon," She snapped, "Open your eyes now!"

"Just five more minutes…then I'll get up." Lockon moaned.

"NOW!" Sumeragi yelled.

"Alright, alright," Lockon said, "Geez, you don't have to be so pushy," He opened his eyes, "Oh shit…Ms. Sumeragi…fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, fancy seeing you here," She said, "Where are you supposed to be?"

"In my room," Lockon answered sheepishly.

"Where in your room?" Sumeragi asked.

"In my bed," Lockon answered.

"Where are you?"

"The observation room," Lockon responded.

"Why?"

"I was bored," Lockon said, "I hate being stuck in bed."

"Too bad," Sumeragi said, "Now get back to your rooms, both of you. Oh and by the way, I win."

Lockon sighed as Tieria glared at him with a glare that read, "If I get in trouble for this, I am never speaking to you again."

Lockon just shrugged and hoped that Tieria's stomach was aching too badly for him to do anything to him in retaliation as Sumeragi escorted both Meisters to their rooms.

* * *

So Sumeragi won the little game of hide and seek. But that was kind of expected, Lockon's still sick and Tieria still feeling rather tired from being sick, plus the stomachache from over eating didn't help him out much. But despite what he said, Tieria did get into the game that Lockon started. Well, until next time minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-V-005 _


	13. All is Well Again

Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back after over six months…I'm sorry…I lost major track of the time (and my computer likes to eat fanfiction…) And aw man, this is the last chapter of this fic. I know it's sad but all good things have to come to an end at some point (luckily for us, I still have several Tieria-torture fics that are still active) So skip the disclaimer and enjoy this last installment of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00 or its Characters, they belong to Bandai, Sunrise and Yun Koga. But Veda said I could borrow them for a bit as long as I don't run off with a Gundam or Tieria-kun.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: All is Well Again

Tieria was very glad to get back to his room. His little adventure with Lockon had completely worn him out and he just wanted to lie down for a while.

"Haro," Sumeragi called, "Check Tieria's temperature please."

"Roger, Roger," Haro chirped, "Temperature thirty-seven point eight, thirty-seven point eight. Tieria-nii has a fever! Tieria-nii has a fever!"

"Thought so," Sumeragi said, "Alright Tieria you know the drill. Get back in bed and stay there until your fever is gone you hear me?"

"Am I still allowed to read the mission logs?" Tieria asked.

"I should say no after the stunt you pulled earlier," Sumeragi said, "But if it'll keep you in bed for the rest of the day then fine."

"I just want to say that I had nothing do with the trouble that was caused." Tieria said, "I was just taking a walk and Lockon roped me into his little games."

"I don't believe you. I know for a fact that the monitors couldn't have gotten like that without some kind of _interference_ from Veda." Sumeragi said, "And despite the fact that you and Lockon were off gallivanting around the Ptolemaios the footage from the cameras showed no traces of you two. So either, you and Lockon can become completely invisible or _someone _altered the data. So how did you do it?"

"Why do you assume that it was me?" Tieria asked.

"Because I know about your little special ability," Sumeragi said, "You know, the ability where you can link to Veda without the aid of a terminal. I also know that you're the only one who has high enough access level to alter data like that. Dammit Tieria! This is the sort thing I expect from Lockon, not from you!"

"I was restless," Tieria said, "I needed to just get out of my room for a little while."

Sumeragi sighed, "I was contemplating letting you resume your normal daily activities tomorrow but now I'm thinking that you need another day of rest." She said, "I'll be back in a little while with something for you to eat."

Tieria sighed as Sumeragi left the room. He got out of bed changed back into his pajamas grabbed the small keyboard like device on his desk and got back in bed. He opened the mission reports from when they were ambushed by the Human Reform League. He couldn't remember the mission at all however instead of bring up the mission recorder from the Ptolemaios he brought up Virtue's mission recorder.

It was hard to watch the footage from the Virtue and for the first time Tieria was rather upset with a decision that Veda had made, /No one that ill should be piloting a mobile suit regardless/ He thought, /Sumeragi should have gone against orders…/ It was painful to watch himself struggle so badly at something he normally excelled at. He could tell that he was having a hard time in the recording he was gasping for breath and his reaction time was terrible.

He gasped in shock as he saw just how close he had come to destroying the Dynames.

"_What the hell are you aiming at Tieria?" _Lockon called, _"You just nearly killed me!"_

"_I'm…sorry…Lockon…" _Tieria gasped, _"Veda…told me…to fire…"_

"_You're really having a hard time aren't you?" _Lockon asked, _"Tieria, please, for your health as well as our, disobey Veda's orders and fall back."_

"_I can't Lockon…she won't let me…" _Tieria muttered, _"I can't do anything out here…I just want to sleep…but she won't let me…"_

/What the hell!/ Tieria thought angrily, /Veda, why wouldn't you let me fall back? I could have killed a comrade in that operation! Veda, you could have destroyed your plan right then and there by letting me participate in that battle!/ He watched himself remove his sweat and tear fogged helmet, /Why the hell did Sumeragi agree to this?/ He thought as he contemplated closing the recorder in disgust.

"_Tieria there are three units headed your way!" _Lockon called, _"Watch out!"_

"_GN…Field…" _He gasped as he struggled to raise the shield. The GN-Field did deploy however it didn't deploy fast enough and Virtue took several shots.

"_Tieria!" _Setsuna's voice called out.

"_Setsuna…"_

"_Tieria!" _Setsuna's uncharacteristically panic stricken voice called, _"Tieria are you alright! Tieria! Tieria Erde please, respond!"_

"_Setsuna…" _Tieria muttered several moments later, _"I'm not alright…" _His eyes then closed as he lost consciousness.

"_Tieria!" _Setsuna cried probably realizing that something was very wrong with his comrade, _"Tieria respond! Tieria! Tieria Erde!"_

Tieria closed the recorder and sighed, /Setsuna was rather worried about me wasn't he?/ he thought, /He was worried about when he watched me that night as well…I think he watched two nights in a row but I can't remember…/

He then opened the mission report that Sumeragi had submitted for him.

"Mission report file by Sumeragi Li Noriega for Tieria Erde." It read, "Due to a thirty-nine point five degree fever caused by influenza, Gundam Meister Tieria Erde was unable to act according to mission plans. The mission plan submitted by Veda stated that GN-005 Gundam Virtue was to defend Ptolemaios from its container. During the mission GN-005 Gundam Virtue only fired one shot nearly hitting GN-002 Gundam Dynames in the process."

"Seven minutes and twenty-three seconds into the operation Tieria Erde was overwhelmed by a combination of three MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Types and exhaustion caused by high fever and lost consciousness, rendering GN-005 Gundam Virtue useless. Eleven minutes and seventeen seconds into the operation the Human Reform League ordered a cease fire and left the airspace. This report was filed by Sumeragi Li Noriega due to Tieria Erde's inability to recall the events of the mission."

Tieria sighed again as he shut the small device off and rested against the pillows.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" The Haro asked as he took notice of Tieria's actions.

"I'm tired," Tieria muttered as he removed his glasses and put them on the ledge near his bed, "I'm going to take a short nap. If anyone comes in tell them that I'll contact them when I wake up and tell Sumeragi that she can leave whatever she brings for me here."

"Okay, okay!" Haro chirped, "Sleep well Tieria-nii! Sleep well Tieria-nii."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Setsuna was rather surprised when he walked into Tieria's room and found that the room was dark and the purple-haired Meister was asleep, "Tieria Erde…?" He called softly.

"He's tired, he's tired," The lilac Haro said softly, "Don't wake him. Don't wake him."

"Alright," Setsuna said, "Will you let him know that I want to talk with him?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Sumeragi Li Noriega," Setsuna said as he ran into the strategic forecaster on the way back to his room.

"What is it with you and Tieria being on a full name basis with everyone at all times?" Sumeragi asked, "I know it's just how the two of you are, but really enough is enough."

Setsuna eyed the small meal tray in Sumeragi's hand, "Is that for Tieria Erde?" He asked.

"There you go again," Sumeragi said, "Yes, it is for Tieria."

"He's asleep right now," Setsuna said, "Don't bother him."

"And you know this because…"

"I was just in his room," Setsuna said, "I wanted to see how he was feeling."

"You wanted to see how Tieria was feeling?" Sumeragi asked, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Tieria is a comrade," He said as he walked off without another word.

"I will never understand that boy," Sumeragi said to herself as she headed to Tieria's room.

* * *

Sumeragi entered Tieria's room and as Setsuna had mentioned to her earlier, Tieria was asleep.

"Tieria-nii is tired. Tieria-nii is tired," Haro said, "Don't bother him. Don't bother him."

"Alright," Sumeragi said as she walked up to the boy's bed. She placed her hand on Tieria's forehead and unlike the last time, the boy's skin was cool, "Haro will you check Tieria's temperature please?"

"Thirty-seven point two, thirty-seven point two!" Haro chirped.

"Thank you," Sumeragi said. /No wonder he's asleep/ she thought, /His body temperature won't regulate…hopefully this means his fever will go down and stay down/

"What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Sumeragi said, "Does Tieria want me to leave his supper here or will he call me when he wakes?"

"Leave it here. Leave it here," Haro said.

"Alright," Sumeragi, "Let him know I stopped by."

"I will, I will."

When Sumeragi stepped out into the hall she called the medical room at Krung Thep. There was something that she wanted to ask Joyce Moreno.

"_Ah Sumeragi," _Joyce said, _"What can I do for you?"_

"I have a quick question for you," Sumeragi said, "When Tieria woke up this morning his temperature was thirty-seven point nine. Then around midday it was down to thirty-seven point two. A few hours later it was back up to thirty-seven point eight but now it's thirty-seven point two again. I just want to make sure it's normal for his temperature to be doing that."

"_I wouldn't worry about it too much,"_ Moreno said, "_You need to remember that Tieria has never been sick before and his body isn't used to having to fight off a fever. The fluctuations in his temperature are normal. Odds are he's just about fought it off but there's still a tiny bit of the virus left in his system. Don't worry his temperature should be back down to normal tomorrow. Is Tieria getting restless at all?"_

Sumeragi sighed, "You have no idea," She said, "He ran around the Ptolemaios playing hide and seek with Lockon earlier."

"_He should be better by tomorrow," _Moreno said_, "I'm not going to have you keep him in bed for another day. He should be well enough to resume normal activities tomorrow. Is Tieria eating again?"_

"Yes," Sumeragi said, "It took a few days but he's starting to eat normally again."

"_That's good," _Moreno said,_ "You had him on an IV the last time I examined him and I wanted to make sure that his stomach was keeping food down again. I know how he gets. Sometimes just a headache would upset Tieria's stomach to the point where he couldn't eat. Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

"No, thank you for all your help," Sumeragi said, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"_You're quite welcome,"_ Moreno said.

Sumeragi ended the call and sighed, /It's about time he finally felt better/ She thought, /I don't think poor Tieria would be able to take any more of what he's going through…Well I better make sure that Lockon is staying in his bed/

* * *

Tieria woke up a little while later feeling a little better. He sat up, replaced his glasses and noticed that Sumeragi left a meal tray on his desk.

"Haro," He called, "Will you bring me the tray on my desk please?"

"Okay, Okay," The Haro said as it brought the tray over to Tieria, "Did you sleep well? Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Tieria said as took the tray, "Did anyone come in here while I was sleep aside from Sumeragi?"

"Setsuna F Seiei," Haro chirped, "Setsuna F. Seiei!"

"Setsuna?" Tieria asked, "Did he say what for?"

"He wanted to talk. He wanted to talk." Haro said.

"Alright," Tieria said as he put his fork down and paged the youngest Meister.

"_Tieria Erde."_

"Setsuna F. Seiei," Tieria responded, "The Haro unit in my room told me that you wanted to talk?"

"_Yeah," _Setsuna said, _"I'll be there in a few."_

"Alright," Tieria said as he closed the line and started eating a bit.

A few minutes later Setsuna entered the room, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Tieria said as he shrugged, "I'm just tired of being sick."

"Is your stomach feeling better?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah," Tieria said, "I just ate a little too much."

"That's not like you at all," Setsuna said.

"I know," Tieria said, "It's been a while since I had my full appetite and I overdid it a bit." He paused, "You were really worried about me weren't you?"

"You're my comrade," Setsuna replied, "I heard from Lockon that you've never been sick before. It was hard to see someone who's always so strong, so weak."

"Thank you," Tieria said.

Setsuna's eyes widened. He didn't quite know how to respond to Tieria's statement. He was under the impression that the purple-haired Meister didn't like him, "T-Tieria…"

"I mean it," Tieria said, "When we were ambushed the other day, you protected me when I fell unconscious. I heard from Lockon that you were the one who told them what to do to get my fever down when it spiked. And you took care of me that night I got really ill. So thank you."

Setsuna nodded as the door opened.

"Ah good," Sumeragi said, "You're awake. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit," Tieria said, "I'm still tired."

"Well you're just getting over being sick," Sumeragi said as she placed her hand on his forehead, "You don't feel as warm as you did earlier, I think you're finally on the mend."

"That's good," Tieria said.

"You probably need a good night's sleep," Setsuna said as he turned for the door, "Feel better."

"What did Setsuna want to talk about?" Sumeragi asked.

"He just wanted to see how I was feeling," Tieria said.

"That was nice of him," Sumeragi said, "He's right. I think all you need now is a good night's sleep and you'll be completely better."

"Will I be allowed out of bed tomorrow?" Tieria asked.

"We'll see how you feel," Sumeragi said, "Have you gone through any of the mission logs?"

"Yeah," Tieria said, "I watched Virtue's mission recorder and read the report you filed for me. Why did you follow orders?" He asked sternly.

"What?" Sumeragi asked, "What do you mean?"

"I was in no condition to be piloting a mobile suit," He snapped, "You should have gone against orders."

"Wait a second here," Sumeragi said, "I followed orders because I didn't want to get screamed at again. And now I'm getting screamed at for _following_ orders?"

"No one that ill should be piloting a mobile suit regardless," Tieria snapped, "I nearly killed Lockon in that operation. What do you think would have happened if I had destroyed the Dynames that day?"

"I thought with Veda's full support you would have been alright," Sumeragi said, "I didn't want to go against orders because of what you did the last time I went against orders. You can't blame me for following orders."

Tieria sighed. He had given himself a headache yelling at Sumeragi, "Whatever," he said, "Next time, think a little bit. From now on, if a Meister is not in full fighting form go against orders and keep them from heading out. The safety and well being of the Gundam Meisters comes first and foremost. Remember that Sumeragi Li Noriega." He paused, "I'm not angry with the decision that was made. I'm just irritated that Veda would order such a thing."

Sumeragi smiled a little bit, "Alright," She said, "Are you finished with your supper?"

"Yes," Tieria said as he handed the tray to Sumeragi.

"I'll let you rest then," She said, "I hope you sleep well tonight."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sumeragi sighed as she left the room. /He's come a long way/ She thought, /I never thought I would get reprimanded for following orders. But he is right…he shouldn't have been out there that day. I was an idiot for following those orders. I hope he's a little more…bearable after this. I think I'll go crazy if he goes back to the way he was before he got sick/

"_Sumeragi-san," _Christina called, _"Lockon's out of bed again."_

"Alright thank you," Sumeragi said. /I swear I am going to tie him to his bed if he keeps doing this/

* * *

Tieria was rather relieved when he woke up with a clear head the next morning.

"Haro, Am I still feverish at all?" He asked.

"Not at all! Not at all!" The Haro chirped, "Temperature normal, temperature normal!"

"Thank you," Tieria said as he paged Sumeragi.

A few minutes later Sumeragi walked into the room, "Good morning," She said, "You're up early so I guessing you're finally feeling like yourself again."

"Yeah," Tieria said, "My fever is finally down."

Sumeragi placed her hand on Tieria's forehead, "You're nice and cool today," She said, "I see no reason to keep you in bed for another day."

"Thank you," Tieria said as he got out of bed.

"Alright," Sumeragi said, "I'll let you be then."

Tieria then got dressed and headed to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

After a crazy almost week and a half, things were finally back to normal on the Ptolemaios. Allelujah Haptism cooked the simple meal of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. Setsuna ate his meal in absolute silence substituting the bacon and sausage for toast and sugary cereal. Lockon was the last to arrive showing up nearly half an hour after the second to last person. And unlike the last time this little morning ritual had happened Allelujah walked into the dining room that morning to find Tieria sitting at the table reading a book and sipping on black coffee that he had made for himself. And all was well again.

* * *

They're all finally feeling better! What a relief! I really think they all would have gone insane if the bout of the flu lasted any longer. A lot happened in this chapter that might have been a bit OOC. Like Tieria flipping out on Sumeragi for following Veda's orders or Tieria thanking Setsuna (that one was a bit odd don't you think?) Well, it's been fun and thank you for reading! See you around minna-san!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005 _


End file.
